Weeping Lilies
by aStRalBlaSt
Summary: Roxas just transferred school. He quickly befriends everyone he meets but there is one person that caught his eye. Her name is Namine. Getting close to her is difficult with all those tragedies burdening her.  Roxas x Namine x Sora fanfic
1. I'm not Interested!

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

_My name is Roxas. I'm new here; well I'm supposed to be new here. I just transferred here just before summer starts and now here I am attending at a new school. It's been two weeks ever since the summer vacation ended and I'm pretty getting used to it._

Roxas shove one of his arms in his pocket while the other was holding his bag on the top of his shoulder.

"Good morning!" said by the girl catching up behind Roxas. "Good morning to you too, Olette." Roxas turns around and smiled.

_This is Olette I met her during summer break, trailing behind at the back are Hayner and Pence. Well they look drowsy this time of day but actually they're my very first friends unlike Olette whom I befriended AFTER her shyness meter was cut down. Trust me you will never be bored if they're the one you will hang out with._

* * *

><p>"I told you we need to find a suitable girlfriend for ALL of us. After all we're high school students now." Hayner exclaimed as they walked through the corridors. "Ehem! Did you forget that there was a girl here?" Olette coughed as she tried to get Hayner's attention. "Is that the real reason you're reacting? I bet you just don't want to see Hayner having a girlfriend besides you." Pence mumbled with a weird look on his face. "Pence are you saying something over there?" Olette said with an angry expression as she tried to punch Pence. Roxas laughed and looked at his friends having fun.<p>

While laughing, Roxas accidentally caught a small glance at the girl sitting alone at the school grounds. Surprised by the thing he saw, he unconsciously stopped walking and looked at her. But there are many people blocking his way and by the time he is able to look at her, Hayner called him.

"HEY! I'm hungry if you don't hurry we'll going to leave you like that, PROBABLY forever."Hayner shouted to get Roxas's attention. Roxas shook his head and walked towards them without removing his eyes from her. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Roxas said as he scratched his head from embarrassment. "Well we gotta go. Pence is getting hungry already." Olette said as she pushed all of them in the canteen. But before the doors closed, Roxas managed to get one last good look at her.

_Just who is she?_

Roxas started to wonder, it seems that the girl he saw made him intrigued. Who is she? Why is she lonely? Are the thoughts only occupying his mind. If this continues on he might collapse. He looked at his friends and thought that they knew "HER". But he doesn't have the nerve to say it maybe because they will think something is on. EVEN though there really is. He gulped and took a deep breath. "Do you know her, the girl sitting at the school grounds?" Roxas finally said, at first his friends were trying to figure out who he is referring to but after a few minutes they finally understood.

"Oh boy, Roxas you're in love!" Hayner shoved his arm at Roxas's shoulder. "No I'm not!" Roxas, flustered about the comment, pushed Hayner away and looked angrily at him. "Oh look he is blushing! I want to cuddle you Roxas." Hayner attempted to hug Roxas but was smacked by Olette with a plate. "Her name is Namine." Olette smiled while Roxas looked like there is something more that he wants to know besides her name.

"We are in the same class, you know." Olette added as they sat on a vacant table. "WE ARE?" Roxas and Hayner exclaimed. "Yeah, didn't you know? She was there on the first day of school." Pence said as he munched his food. "Yeah right she is….." Roxas said as he recalled the events. "But why isn't she attending classes?" Hayner asked with a troubled face.

"I heard she got it rough." Pence said, like there was no big deal about it and continued munching the chicken he was eating. "Yeah, I heard Kairi was in coma after the accident and Sora started to waste his life. Even Riku got it rough he never talks to anyone EXCEPT Namine." Olette said with sympathy on her face. "I guess that's why Namine is so sad. Everyone is suffering that she can't bear it" Hayner added as he offers Olette a tissue. "Who- who are they to Namine? Roxas asked while his breathing pattern changed. "They are her friends." Olette paused and looked worried. "Her ONLY FRIENDS."

Roxas became more confused than ever. He wanted to know more but the more he knows about her the more confused he'd get. If only possible, he will yell out of confusion. Roxas then came to his senses, why would he do that? She's just a girl and he never knew her at all. Roxas shook his head and put all of his confusion into eating his food.

_Why am I being so affected with this? I need to erase all of these. I'm not interested in this kind of stuff. _

…_._

…_._

…_._

…

_But maybe just maybe I could talk to her and ask her herself about the question that confuses me._

Author's notes:

Well crappy! Crappy! Crappy! I know it's still bad. Not much descriptive and all. But I just want to get into the point because I know you will get tired ( I know I am) if almost one half of this story is pure actions and there is a slow movement of storyline. BUT time will change and apparently I WILL too so bear with this until I improve.

This story is about a love story of Roxas and Namine with a little dash of Sora and Xion yeah and little tiny bit of Hayner. For those who knows Valkyrie profile Lenneth, I referenced the title "Weeping Lilies" there and according to my research it's about death (actually funeral SERVICE) and its meaning or purpose or whatever is "when words cannot convey the loss you are feeling.", which is perfect for Namine and her enigmatic attitude.

Don't worry Kairi will not die and Sora will pop out eventually as for Xion don't you wish her to come out because you will HATE her for that.

NEXT UP: Wherever I look she's there

**New author's notes:**

**In my previous work it said that it was the start of the school year. I changed it since it will create a loop hole and spring break is too short for things to happen. I will follow Japan's school calendar which is April is the start of classes and July is their summer vacation. That means Roxas transferred to the school in the middle/ semi-middle of the school year.**


	2. Wherever I Look She's There

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

Roxas opened his eyes and looked on his alarm clock. "It's still early. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I went to school an hour early." Roxas got out of his bed and opened the windows on his room. "My head still hurts." Roxas moaned and touched his head as he walked across his room. "Even though I said I didn't care. I wasted all my time last night thinking of it." Roxas said to himself as he changed his pajama.

"Roxas, you awake honey?" A voice down from the kitchen said. "Yeah mom, I will be right over there in a moment." Roxas then took his bag and rushed over to the door. But before he opened the door, he looked again in the mirror to see if his hair is nice and tidy.

He took his breakfast with his mother and went to school early as planned. He didn't bother telling Hayner and the others sine they are probably still asleep in this time of day.

"Wow there still actually a few students coming to school this early!" Roxas said as he looked at the students passing by. Roxas turned his face around and smile. "We usually go to school at the last minute." Roxas smiled and imagined his self and his friends running on the hallway as the school bell rings. While reminiscing, a blonde hair girl bumped into him and fell.

"Oh sorry." Both of them said.

"Nah this is my fault! I'm completely spacing out." Roxas gave the girl a smile and helped her get up. By the moment the girl got up, she bowed her head and ran away. "Weird girl." Roxas said as he looked at the girl he bumped.

"Maybe coming to school early is bad." He stood at the front door while looking at an empty classroom. "Roxas? Roxas it is you!" A woman's voice called him from the hallway. He turned around and saw a teacher waving at him. "Ms. Tifa?!"He exclaimed. Tifa giggled and approached him.

"I know you're nice but I didn't know you're punctual too." She gave him a big smile and brushed his hair. "Teacher! Teacher stop!" Roxas yelled as he tried to drive his teacher's hand away. Tifa stopped brushing his hair and laughed. "I know! I know! A boy's hair is their glory. Trust me, a friend of mine feel that way." Tifa gave him a peculiar look while talking about his Teacher, Cloud. Roxas grinned and shrugged. "Am I hearing right? A friend? Teacher you're supposed to say BOYFRIEND."

Roxas looked at his teacher suspiciously, making her feel awkward. "Wha- I don't get what you're saying! Anyway I'm your homeroom teacher! You shouldn't treat me like this." She blushed and hid her face. She then threw Roxas a bunch of paper without any warning. Even though confused, he still managed to catch the papers before they fell. "Just give it to the girl Namine. She usually hangs out at the courtyard during lunch break." Tifa immediately left before Roxas could even refuse.

The school bell rang and the students went on their way to get lunch at the cafeteria. Roxas and the others walked out of their room while talking to each other.

"Maybe you're destined for each other." Olette said to Roxas as they walked on the hallway. "Yeah, ever since you asked her name. You always cross paths with her." Pence added while Olette nodded in agreement. "Guys come on, stop that!" Hayner said as he tried to comfort Roxas. "Finally." Roxas said with an irritated look on his face. "You're giving him FALSE hope. Destiny smeshtiny! He never met the girl nor talked to her. Do you think he had a chance just by being obsessed with her?"

Roxas pushed Hayner away and shouted, "I'm not obsessed with her!" His friends didn't bite it and laugh instead. Hayner went to his side and gave him look while saying, "Yeah not obsessed huh? Remember art class?" "You drew Namine right?" Pence happily added. "It's my mom in her younger years!" He blushed as he tried to convince his friends."Your mom has brown hair." Olette said that made Pence and Hayner go hysterical. Roxas ,on the other hand, began to shed a tear from the humiliation.

"She dyed it."

"Hey it's not your fault that you're in love." Hayner said while he signaled his friends to stop laughing. "Yeah everyone comes to that age." Olette gave Roxas a pat in the back and offered him her handkerchief. Pence stayed at the back and started to mumble. "Unfortunately Olette did too, with Hayner actually." Olette heard what he said and started to tighten her grip on the handkerchief. She turned to him and started to go on a rampage.

The guys started to run from fright being scared on what she will do to them if she catches them. Coincidentally, while they were running Hayner and Roxas came across Namine, who was busy drawing something. Hayner patted Roxas and gave him thumbs up. Roxas gave him an hesitant look and shook his head. "Go and talk to her. Don't worry about Olette." "_I'm more worried about you. If this still doesn't make you recognize Olette's feelings…. Well Olette you loved the wrong one_." Roxas said to himself while Hayner, clueless, waved at the back.

Roxas took a deep breath and tapped Namine at the back. Namine freaked out and distanced herself from Roxas. "Uhm Namine, Miss Tifa wanted to give this to you." Roxas gave it to her while avoiding eye contact. "Thank you…"She replied with a soft voice.

Roxas smiled and blushed as he heard her say 'thank you'. Namine hold the paper tightly and said with a soft hushed voice. "and I'm sorry." Roxas's smile then started to fade away as he looked at Namine.

"_Why?"_

Author's notes:

-.-" I have rewritten this for merely 5 times already. I kept thinking how Namine will act on their first meeting and will they be friends already. So after my final decision this is what I come up. There's still not much going on but I like how I wrote on how they tease Roxas. I have difficulty on writing Pence's line and keep making him a side line character . Well in my defense he doesn't have much screen time than the others heck Seifer had more lines than him (theoretically speaking). Other than that Olette became a stereotype girl here and Hayner became my SOURCE of comic relief. While Roxas became shy and PUNCTUAL xD.

Sorry for this chapter beginning to become Namine.

I'm not as excited as when I wrote the first chapter. So for this chapter I'm going to rate myself 5/10. GOOD WHEN YOU'RE BORED AND THE ONLY PERSON LIVING IN THIS WORLD. *sigh* I'm too hard on myself am I?

BTW the school faculty is composed by the "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee" except Yuffie plus Tifa. PLUS MORE TO COME

Next Chapter: Word Of the Day: SORA


	3. Word of the day SORA

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"Why?"

Every step Roxas took forward, Namine will take a step back. For the very first time he can talk to her. But when he looked at her, he just had to let her go. Those teary eyes and those movements just kept telling him to STOP! It's just wasn't meant to be. Roxas turned around and started to walk on the opposite direction without looking back.

His friends started to gather up on his side while Namine just bowed her head and ran.

After that he never saw her again, well he didn't want to. If a scenario like that will happen again Roxas might not take it anymore. What's worse was, he didn't know what he did wrong.

"Well that's depressing." Roxas sighed and bowed his head down as he recalled the events while he made his way across the hall. Then suddenly a guy from behind tap his shoulder while panting his breath. Roxas looked at the guy and assumed he was following him.

The guy wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled. "I thought I couldn't catch you. My name is Riku."

_Riku? Isn't that the guy who never talks to everyone EXCEPT Namine._

"I thought you never-" Before Roxas could ever finish his sentence he was stopped by Riku. "Well I'm talking to you right? And you're not Namine." Roxas bowed his head and clenched his fist.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be. That rumor is half true anyways. I never talked to them because they're not worth my time." Riku added while he walked forward. "I'm sorry for telling this to you all of a sudden. But I'm just happy that someone sees Namine just like we see her, as a FRIEND." Roxas looked away and said. "She didn't even talk to me. How could you say that we're friends?" Riku grinned and patted Roxas on the back. "Clueless huh? Namine befriended another smart kid, just like Sora." 

Riku then disappeared from his sight. Great, now Roxas has two things to figure out. The problems were why Namine walked out and how Riku see that as a sign of friendship. He screamed in the middle of the hallway and noticed everyone was looking at him. He blushed and ran away from embarrassment. While resting, he heard someone shouting on someone. However giving no care in the world, he shrugged and started walking towards his classroom.

"Hey speak up!" A girl said as she tried to corner Namine in a wall. "No! Just give it up already. He suffered enough to be bothered by you," Namine said as she looked at the girl straightly as she tried to let go. "Did you just say that we're just a bother to him?" The girl said as she signaled two girls from the back to hurt Namine.

"What's that commotion all about?" Roxas wondered as he walked to the classroom. As he opened the door, his eyes started to widened when a girl nearby said. "Namine is being bullied again." "Well she's hiding Sora from his fangirls. It can't be helped," Another girl added.

Roxas immediately ran towards the crowd and stood beside Namine. "Hey stop it! If you bother her again you will face me." The crowd started to decrease and before Roxas knew it, only the bullies stood in front of them. The girl glared at Namine and said. "First Sora, now Roxas. Namine, you slut!" Roxas gave them a glare as well with an intention of punching them. The girls just shrugged and laughed and then they walked away, seemingly not threatened at Roxas.

Roxas fell down on his knees and sighed. "That was scary." He turned around and gave Namine a faint smile. "Thank you bu-" Roxas get up and wiped the dusts off his uniform. "If you're planning to say sorry, stop. Ok? Besides you have nothing to say sorry for." Namine didn't reply. She just nodded but he could see her smiling. Roxas waved and turned around. "I have to go. Class is about to start."

Namine nodded and waved at him as well. Roxas's smile was as wide as the sea. At last he talked to Namine and managed to protect her. This day couldn't get even better.

Or does it?

Bells started to ring. Everyone sat down on their chairs as the class began to start. "Good morning class!" Tifa placed her belongings on the table and looked at Roxas. "Oh Roxas, you need to go to the faculty room! Come with me." Everyone looked at Roxas and started to mumble, while his friends look at each other clueless on what's happening.

Tifa opened the door as Roxas trailed down behind, clueless. "Well well troublemaker, come here!" Cid welcomed Roxas and forced him to seat. "It's about the commotion you did." Cid glared at him while Roxas recalled the event._ "Commotion? When? Yeah right… just this morning._ I'm sorry._"_ Roxas bowed his head to show his sincerity.

"STOP CUTTING CLASSES ALREADY!" a teacher's voice could be heard across the faculty, catching their attention. "God not this again!" Cid sighed and walked towards the teacher. "Let it go Squall! She will not do it." Cid rested his arms on Squall's shoulder then spitted the toothpick.

"Why are you so harsh on her?" A teacher tending the flowers said. "Help me out here Cloud!" Squall said as he looked at blonde guy typing. "Not interested." "You asked the wrong one to help you Squall." Tifa giggled.

Bored and curious, Roxas looked at the teachers and spotted Namine. While looking at her, he saw her muttered the letter A. Roxas sat and started to think. "_So she is cutting class because of Sora? Why? Suddenly I want to punch the guy for no reason._"

"Hey spikey brat you could go!" Cid yelled at Roxas making him fell on the chair. "Ye-yes sir!" Roxas get up and fixed the chair. "But Sir we haven't talked about the commotion yet." Cid made an irritated look and whispered. "This is just for show. We know the girls started it. In order to avoid conflict we just called you here." Roxas sighed, knowing that he is not in trouble. "SO GET YOUR ASS MOVING!" Cid yelled and kicked Roxas out of the faculty.

Roxas managed to be out of the faculty in one piece and met two students outside waiting on the front door of the faculty. At first Roxas ignored them but as he started to walk. He felt the guy was looking at him. Furious and uncomfortable, Roxas turned around to let the guy have a piece of his mind. But apparently the guy stood behind him and started to shake his hand. "Welcome to our basketball team!" The guy tried to hug Roxas but his company approached them and hit him in the head. "If you go recruiting like that Axel, we will never have a new member." The tall blonde girl said, as the guy "Axel" tried to fight back. "After Sora's absence, the basketball team now is short on one person. You know that better than I do Larxene." Axel sat down and sulked as Larxene sighed and pulled him away. "That's why we're asking Namine to tell where he is."

Roxas sighed now that the weirdo is out of his back but before he left, Roxas looked at the two as they peek at the faculty's door. Recalling what he heard just now made him irritated. "_That name again. Is he Namine's boyfriend? Well she does act like they have and everyone is asking Sora's whereabouts to her. Because of that I want to punch someone right now. Why is that whenever I picture him with her, I want to kick his ass?_"

"God this is so irritating!"

Author's notes:

Thanks for the support minna! :3

Hmm what to say? The bully scenes are supposed to be with Seifer. But instead of bullying her, he is trying to pick her up. Then Roxas will rescue her and attracts attention which will lead to the lines "First Sora, now Roxas. You slut!"

Which one is better? :3 nya~

The next chapter is the first REAL time Roxas and Namine will talk! He will even escort her home! :D

Next Up: Ditching Buddies

BTW do you think Squall lost his mind in this one? He is not TALKING TO THE WALL xD (excuse this joke -.-")

Do you know who is the teacher tending the flowers? The flowers are a giveaway . If you still don't know her. YOU ARE NOT AN FF* FAN! I will mention her name when the time comes.

-=30=-


	4. Ditching Buddies

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"The canteen is full today don't you think?" Hayner said while looking at the students while eating. "I want too eat too." Hayner wiped his drool while Olette looked away with disgust. "Maybe we could ask to share the table." Roxas suggested. "Yeah right, but only you could pull that off. YOU'RE Mr. Popular!" Hayner exclaimed. "But Pence is already doing it, even Olette." Roxas pointed them while Hayner's jaws hanged open. "Fine, see you later then." Hayner muttered then walked across the canteen.

"Where should I eat?" Roxas looked around and saw many girls waving.

"Here Roxas, sit here!"

"No, Roxas will sit here!"

Roxas nervously laughed and turned around. "_Maybe this is a bad idea._" Roxas sighed as a guy approached him. "Trouble finding seats, why don't you come eat with us?" Roxas smiled and nodded.

"Sure Riku."

Riku lead the way while Roxas trailed behind ignoring the invitation of the girls. "You sure are popular with girls." Riku laughed while Roxas just gave him a straight look. "Don't want that? Is that because you're having a bad time with your crush or something?" Roxas blushed and denied it immediately while Riku grinned in amusement.

Roxas began to wonder on where they are going the moment they step out of the canteen. He became more nervous when they started to walk on a forest path. After a few minutes Riku stopped and smiled. "Here we are." Riku opened a path by pushing aside a couple of bushes blocking their way.

Roxas saw trees everywhere and the biggest one held a tree house at the middle. Below it was a swing tied up on one of its branches. While admiring the scenery, he caught a glance on a silhouette. Could it be a person? A doll? OR WORSE A BEAR! Roxas shook his head and tried to remove those silly thoughts.

While busy doing his own thing, Riku approached the silhouette and said. "Hey Sora, where's Namine?" Sora just looked at them and went to staring at an empty space. "Still not talking? Okay then. Roxas let's eat, you too Sora."

Riku took an apple on his tray and threw it on Sora. He managed to catch it and started to eat. Riku sighed as Namine approached them from behind the tree. "You can't talk but can catch a flying apple. Seriously what is happening to you Sora?" "Hey stop doing that, what if you hit Sora?" Riku shrugged and pointed his chicken on Sora. "Maybe if that happens he will revert back on his old self!"

Namine sat on the ground and noticed Roxas. "Good afternoon." Namine timidly said while Roxas blushed and offered his apple. "For me?" Roxas nodded while Riku grinned and said. "What are you guys doing?" "Nothing!" Both of them blushed and turned away from each other, while Riku laughed in amusement making him choke. Roxas stood up and offered Riku his water. "That's your fault for making fun of us."

Roxas then turned around and looked at Namine. He began to sweat and tremble as he held the apple on his hand. He then managed to calm his self and approached Namine. A sudden gentle breeze blew on the forest proceeded by a mysterious rustling sound. Riku decided to check it out but he never came back. Roxas tried to follow Riku but was stop by Namine. The sounds became louder and nearer and before they knew it they were surrounded by their teachers. Namine tried to fight back but she was too defenseless and was caught immediately. Roxas did the same thing but was knocked down as well.

The moment Roxas woke up, he saw Namine and Riku writing in an empty room. He tried to stand up but he was still woozy by that last hit he took. He managed to stand up properly but was signaled by Riku to sit down and looked at the paper, confused and woozy at the time, Roxas sat down and look at the paper. There is a note saying….

"Write an essay on why you are cutting class." The teacher entered the room and said it out loud. "I see that you woke up. I may say that I'm terribly sorry for hitting you. But cutting class is prohibited so I guess no harm's done." The teacher shrugged while Roxas glared at him. "But all of you should be disappointed on cutting class, especially you Ms. Namine. I will not be surprised if these guys did this because you asked to, you and your feminine charm!"

The teacher shrugged as he looked at the two. Riku tried to control his anger but accidentally broke his pen and asked to go outside to get a new one. While Roxas on the other hand, stood up and shouted. "Who are you to say that? She didn't ask me to be with here. I'm there because I'm her friend so don't insult Namine like that."

"_After that, I was told to stay behind because of the things I said._ I wonder where everyone is._"_ Roxas walked around and tried to find his friends. He managed to spot Pence and approached him. "Hey Roxas! We thought that you went home." "I got detention." Roxas laughed and noticed that Hayner and Olette weren't there."Where are the others?" "They should be here any minute now." Pence looked around but they were still nowhere to be found.

Roxas and Pence looked around while Namine approached Roxas from behind. "Um Roxas, could we walk home together?" Roxas and Pence turned around, looking shocked. "He accepts." Pence do the honor and answered Namine while Roxas was still frozen from shocked and can't answer. Namine smiled while Pence pushed Roxas to get going.

"Good luck Roxas!"

While the two of them walking, a deep silence could be heard. Roxas tried to initiate a conversation but they always spoke at the same time. Namine decided to speak up and said in a soft voice. "Thanks for being my friend." Roxas looked at her and saw her troubled face. "Nah it's nothing! If you put it like that it sounds like a big thing." Namine stopped and look at Roxas's face. "It is! Friendship is a bond that can be easily formed and broken and I admire you for having so many friends."

"I think you're being naïve. Making friends is not that hard." Roxas said as he encouraged Namine. Instead of being encouraged, Namine became sadder than before."It is for me. People always criticize me. Nothing I do is right to them. Because of that, I become anxious. I began to avoid people and it felt nice. For the first time no one is hurting me." Namine began to cry while Roxas clenched his fist while controlling his anger. "You're wrong! Yeah no one is hurting you but the way you act is hurting yourself. There are always people who supports you so come out, be free! Be whoever you wanna be. Because no matter what you do, you're friends will be there for you. I will be there for you." Namine smiled and wiped her tears.

"I think I know how to keep going. Thank you Roxas."

Author's note:

This chapter is supposed to be long. But I decided to cut it off. The last paragraph is nice and I wanted to put it here so I made the detention thing shorter. (Sorry if I didn't expand it) I just thought that if the detention thing will be longer, the walking home part will be move in the next chapter. . but I soooo wanted this here cause it fits the title :3

And besides I don't like typing the detention part. I think Squall is getting out of character and I DON'T WANT THAT! (rawr) -.-" But there is no other character possible to pull that "I hate students who cuts class act." Cloud will do but he will just say I'M NOT INTERESTED so is Cid (he just wants his god damn tea). Maybe Sephiroth will do :3("Mother hates people cutting class" this is what he will say xD) Nah just kidding!

So back to earth. Next chapter will be smooth sailing. Namine will start attending classes again yay! Thanks to Roxas.

…

I want to spoil you but I can't . so I'm just giving you a hint instead. After the next two chapters SOMEONE WILL APPEAR! AND BECAUSE OF THAT SOMEONE WILL BE *spoiler* :D

NOPE XION IS NOT COMING YET :3

Guess who!

NEXT UP: Paint the one who inspires you.


	5. Paint the one who inspires you

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

Inhale Exhale. That was Namine's tantrums as she stood behind the class' doors. People began looking at her, making her more nervous than before. Namine's tear began to fall without her noticing. "Maybe this is a wrong idea." She fell down on her knees and buried her face from embarrassment. "_Sora what should I do_?" Namine thought as she wiped her tears

"Is that Namine?" A familiar voice said from behind. Namine turned around and saw Selphie. Selphie hurriedly walked towards Namine and help her get up. "You've decided to attend classes? That's good." Selphie said as she removed the dust on Namine. "I can't do it." Namine said while her voice trembled. Selphie began to look confused and thought. "_Something's wrong with Namine. She talked to me FOR THE FIRST TIME. Usually when I talked to her she will hide or Sora will talk for her. It's been liked that for five years_."

Selphie shook her head and dragged Namine in the classroom. Selphie took a deep breath and shouted. "HEY NAMINE IS GOING TO ATTEND CLASSES SO BE NICE TO HER!" The students stopped chattering and looked at Namine in silence. Flustered on being looked at, Namine hid at Selphie's back. "Well I need to go Namine. My room is next door, Tidus's too." Selphie left, leaving Namine trembling in fear. A couple of students started to head towards Namine, causing her to run away.

"Good morning." Roxas said as he stood in front of the door. Everyone replied the same manner. Roxas then noticed a crowd just behind his chair. "Is something up?" Roxas curiously said as he put down his bag. The crowd become flustered and shook their heads making Roxas more suspicious. "Yeah right!" Roxas said as he tried to fight his way through the crowd.

"Namine!"

|After that|

"Are you okay with that seat? Am I not blocking your view?" Roxas said as he looked at Namine, just behind him. Namine shook her head and smiled. "No it's alright. Besides I have a good view here."

"_A good view? Is she referring to…_"

Roxas blushed while Namine smiled innocently. "The trees are so lovely. I'm surprised that I can see this kind of scenery even here at our classroom." Disappointed, Roxas turned around while Namine looked outside.

"_What am I thinking?! She's not referring to me! Idiot!_"

|Art Class. Second Period|

"Good morning class."

The teacher entered the room and stopped halfway when she saw Namine. "Na-Na-Namine?!" The whole class laughed then greeted their teacher. "Good Morning Ms. Aerith." Aerith put her belongings at the table and laughed. "Sorry about that. Now grab your drawing materials and choose a partner." The students stood up picked their partner one by one. Namine began to look gloomy, thinking that no one will pick her.

Hayner then approached Namine, shocking her. Olette appeared from behind and punched him. "Don't frighten her! She might run away just like this morning." Hayner rubbed the portion Olette punched and recalled on what happen. "Oh yeah right. Since you punched me I'm not going to be your partner." Olette frowned a little then stick her tongue out. "Well it's your lost." Olette then laughed, hiding her pain.

"Do you like Hayner?" Namine blurted out.

Olette gave no response. She just stood there and blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to ask this kind of things to a stranger." Namine then frowned while Olette started to laugh. "A stranger? Me to you? Maybe I'm the one supposed to be saying sorry to you."

"Why? You didn't do anything to me." Olette shook her head and took Namine's hand. "I told everyone that I'm your friend since you, Kairi and I were once assigned in Home Economics together. But I guess I'm wro-" Namine began to cry ,shocking Olette. "Me, Olette's friend? I didn't know."

Roxas patted Namine from the back and smiled. "I guess you made a new friend." Namine smiled back and nodded. Olette faintly grinned as she looked at the two.

"I need to go."

"Wait Olette could you be your partner?" Namine stood up as she tried to catch up with Olette but Olette didn't hear it or better yet she never wanted to. "_You don't want me as a partner Namine, trust me_!"

Namine sighed and sat on her chair. "At least you tried Namine." Roxas said cheering her up. "If you don't mind would you be my partner?"

"I sure do!"

|Outside|

"It's difficult to draw if there's no subject given to us!" Namine pouted and buried her face on her hands. "I didn't know you're a complainer." Roxas laughed making her pout even more. "How about I give you a subject?" Namine nodded while pouting. "Why don't you draw someone who inspires you?" "Yeah that's a great idea! I'm going to draw Sora!" Roxas face palmed and continued to draw.

"_I should have known. She likes Sora no doubt_."

Roxas cleared his throat as he looked at Namine. "You do like Sora didn't you?" Namine stopped drawing and nodded. "Yeah I like him the same way that I like you." Both of them blushed and turned away. After a few moments of silence, Namine spoke up with a trembling voice. "Sorry! Riku always says that I tend to make people feel awkward whenever I open my mouth but Sora's an exception!" She said delightedly but it quickly faded as she frowns. "Maybe it's because he is oblivious of my feelings for him or because he already like Kairi to pay attention to me."

"You sure do like him, whenever you open your mouth his name always pop up. _Crap I said it out loud._" Roxas suddenly blurted out. "I'm sorry!" Both of them said in unison causing both of them to laugh. "So why did you decide to take care of Sora? Is that because you love him?" "No it's not. I just want to repay his kindness." Roxas lay down on the grass and said. "You should stop saying that."

"Saying what?"

"Emotions are unpredictable. People might get hurt if you do things for them because you HAVE to not because you WANTED to." "Isn't that the same? So where's the harm?" Namine said as she leaned a little closer to Roxas. He shook his head in disagreement and sat up. "Let's put it this way. What will you say if I only befriended you because someone paid me to?"

"Sad"

"That's right! So what will you say if Kairi is the one who paid me?"

"I'm going to be angry of course! She didn't have to do that."

"See I told you people have mixed emotions. You can never predict them."

Namine began to look worried causing Roxas to notice. "What's wrong?" "What should I do? I've only like Sora because of the things he'd done for me not because of his talents looks or anything." Roxas then turned around looking troubled. "_Why do you ask me that? I might get impartial!_"

Roxas then cleared his throat and began to think. "Well…uhm… _maybe_its love but there is still factors you should consider. Besides there many types of love like admiration and infatuation."

"Admiration huh?"

"Why?"

"It's just I've admired Sora ever since I met him." Roxas snapped his fingers and looked at Namine. "There's your answer. You admired him but not love him. BUT time could change. You might fall for him since you always spent a lot time with him." "I see."

"Roxas! Namine! Art Class is already over!" Olette shouted from the classroom.

"Sorry Ms. Aerith, we didn't finish our artwork." Both of them said and bowed in unison. "It's okay but be sure to give me your artwork tomorrow." Aerith said as she hit them at the forehead.

"YES!"

Namine stretched her arms and opened the windows to feel the breeze. "Paint the one who inspires you huh?" Namine then turned around and looked at her painting of Roxas.

Author's Notes:

Finally it's done! Took faster than I thought it would be.

Roxas is rather inquisitive here right? He kept saying Namine always talked about Sora but actually he is the one asking questions about him.

Remember what I said about "a little dash of Hayner" in the love story? The next chapter is THAT one.

NEXT UP: Green eyed Roxas.


	6. Green Eyed Roxas

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"Your birthday is coming up, right Hayner?"

Olette said, interrupting Hayner on eating his food. Hayner gave it a little thought and after a little while he gave his response. "Now that you mention it, I almost forgot that next week is my birthday."

"Happy Birthday Hayner." Namine happily greeted Hayner.

Hayner smiled and leaned a little closer to Namine. "If you want we could go on a date as a present." Hayner laughed and felt someone was glaring at him. He looked at Roxas and made an eye contact for a couple of seconds. He then gave him a playful grin and took Namine's hands. "Namine, could you go out on a date with Roxas for me? Please as a present for my birthday."

"WHAT? Hayner you- I will never forgive you." Roxas said as he burst all his anger at Hayner. "Oh look! He's blushing already." Hayner laughed, while looking at the flustered Roxas. "That's not very nice Hayner!" "Please Roxas calm down." Pence and Olette said as they tried to calm Roxas down.

"I can't do it."

Namine's faint voice can be heard as her body trembled. Her response made everyone stop. Her face was bright red and her eyes began to tear up. "I-it's a joke Namine don't take it seriously." Hayner said as pulled a handkerchief on his pocket. Namine then extended her hand and took the handkerchief.

|After School|

"Man I can't believe Namine would react like that." Hayner said and put his hands on the back of his head. "I don't get it actually. Is she saying that she can't do it because she thinks Roxas only as a friend? Or because she liked him?" Pence said. "I guess you're right she always say that she likes Sora but….."

"Geez I hate girls who can't convey their feelings properly." Hayner said before Olette could finish talking. Olette accidentally felt guilty on what Hayner said. "I… need to go." She said on hushed tone while running back at the school.

|The next day|

"Something's not right." Roxas said with a curious face.

"_Is it me or Namine looked at Hayner awfully many times_." Roxas raised an eyebrow while looking at both of them. Olette suddenly noticed and tried to catch Roxas' attention. "Roxas look there is a new shop at the district. You wanna come?" "Go ask Pence. I'm not interested." Roxas straightforwardly declined her invitation.

"_And Olette wants me to not look at them. Is there something the SHE knows that I don't?_"

"You know girls share many secrets to each other, like problems and CRUSHES." Pence said to Roxas, triggering him to be more curious.

Crushes, that's what Roxas was thinking all the time. Could it be that Namine doesn't want to date him because she likes Hayner?

"Let's eat guys!" Hayner pulled a chair and placed his lunch box at the top of the table. "I'm not going to eat. You should eat without me." Roxas said, ruining the mood. "Is something wrong Roxas?" Namine said, extending her arms at Roxas. "It's nothing." Roxas avoided Namine and left the classroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Pence said, while everyone ate with silence. "I'm going to talk to him." Olette stood up and carry her lunch with her. "You should leave him alone for a while. He might have some problems that he doesn't want to discuss." Hayner said making Olette more worried.

"You're saying that because you're not worried!" Olette yelled then left the classroom crying. "What's that about!?" Hayner asked angrily. Namine then stood up and bowed in front of Hayner. "Please don't hate her. She didn't mean to say that." "Do you know something Nam-?" "Hayner, it's best if you don't know anything at all." Pence interrupted, confusing Hayner.

"_Crap! Now I can't look at Hayner and Namine anymore. If I do, I might say something bad like confessing!_" Roxas smashed the ground with one hand.

"I HATE MYSELF!" Olette and Roxas said in unison. They turned around and saw each other doing the same thing, bursting with laughter. Olette smiled and went to Roxas' side and tried to explain Namine and Olette's strange behavior.

"So Namine was making a portrait of Hayner for you as present for his birthday." "Yes. I can't believe you'll get jealous just because of that." Olette laughed. Roxas then turned to Olette, looking serious. "But I thought you like him very much."

"I-I do!" Olette defended herself. "Is this your true feelings? If you like him why don't **you** make it?" Roxas said causing Olette to cry. "You're mean Roxas! I just want to give something special, something that he could be happy. " Roxas gave Olette a handkerchief and wiped her tears.

"Olette! Roxas!" Hayner said while Pence and Namine trailed behind. "This is not good." Roxas stood up and scratched his head. "Don't worry I can handle it." Olette stood up and approached Namine. "The deals off Namine, I'm going to draw him myself." Namine smiled and nodded.

"What are you girls talking about?" Hayner raised an eyebrow and said. Olette sighed and looked directly at Hayner. "I SAID I'M GOING TO DRAW YOU MYSELF AS A BIRTHDAY GIFT." Olette said out loud causing Hayner's face to turn bright red.

"How's that for conveying my feelings?"

"I-I don't know what you're saying! I'm outta here!" Hayner walked away without turning back. Pence and Roxas then followed him, laughing. "Are you not going to accept her confession?" "What confession?" Hayner answered Pence's question.

"I thought you said you hate girls who can't convey their feelings? But you're actually lik-""I know! I know! My bad!" Hayner angrily said to Pence. "So does that mean you like her too?" Roxas playfully said. "Again with that, she didn't confess okay?!" Hayner walked away leaving Roxas and Pence.

|Omake|

Namine: Good Morning Roxas!

Roxas: Don't look at me! I'm a sinner! *hiding his face*

Namine: A sinner for what?

Roxas: I become jealous at Hayner because you're looking at him yesterday.

AWWW YOUNG LOVE!

|Author's note|

I'm alive after a week and a half of hiatus. Sorry :3 I'm busy because school is going to start at June 15. I need to prepare. I'm going to be a college student this school year so I'm excited :D Speaking of that I MIGHT not update this whole month of JUNE. I need to adjust at my new school. Don't worry after this FILLER chapter the story is going to kick a high note.

Why filler you ask?

This chapter is supposed to be a one shot story that I thought way back earlier this year. I'm just too lazy to write it nya~ Since it somehow fit in this story I decided to put it in here. The omake is supposed to be a PART of this chapter but Roxas's reaction was a little off so I scrapped it.

NEXT UP: ? (Might be "Homecoming")

I'm still fixing the storyline so the next one is still a blank. If I'm going to proceed at the chapter "Homecoming" I might have a loop hole at the storyline and it might get too cliché. I don't want the story to be fast paced like the saying "happiness is short lived" You know like yesterday she's laughing and the next day she DIES! I can't explain it properly but I'm going to fix it this June. Sorry for the hiatus =.="


	7. Homecoming

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

Standing beside the window while looking at view, her dark red hair swayed as the wind blew.

"Congratulations you're now officially discharged at the hospital!" The nurse exclaimed while standing at the half open door. "Are you sure you can stand..."

"...Kairi?"

"I have a feeling that something will happen." Naminé looked at sky and held her hair as a gust of wind blew. "Naminé let's go!" Naminé turned around and walked towards Riku.

"I can't believe I'm here wasting my Saturday with a ZOMBIE" Roxas said while plucking the grass at the back of the tree. "Naminé's not a zombie" Riku playfully said, shocking Naminé.

"I didn't mean Naminé its HIM!" Roxas said pointing at Sora. "I'm not his friend anyway. I even doubt that he knows me." "Stop complaining, you're here anyways!" Riku said while shoving bread at Roxas' mouth.

Namine joined in the laughter and looked up in the sky. "_I have a feeling that this kind of scenario will end."_ Naminé thought as she looked at Roxas strangling Riku.

"You're kinda off today Naminé." Roxas said releasing his hold on Riku. "Why do you say that? It's nothing." Naminé said, hiding her uneasiness. "I'm going to get ice cream, what do you want? My treat!" Roxas smiled while looking at Naminé.

"I want rocky road! Put marshmallows on the top okay!" Riku said. "Not you!" Roxas hit his head and said. " I'm only treating Naminé because I want to cheer her up."

"Geez then give me a bottle of water then." Riku said while sulking at the back of the tree.

"Gladly." Roxas waved his hands and went to buy some ice cream.

"Roxas and Sora are pretty much alike but Sora's more a goofball than a hottie." Riku said while remembering his memories with Sora.

"Oh no, Sora's beginning to sweat!" Naminé took her handkerchief and wiped Sora's sweat. "I don't get it! Why are you taking care of him? Even I don't want to help a loser like him. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." Riku gave Sora a glare and leaned back at the tree.

"I just want to repay his kindness." Namine said with gloomy eyes.

"Looks like I'm not the only lazy one around." A familiar voice said while a wheelchair strolled in.

"Kairi!"

Riku stood up and welcomed Kairi at once. "I'm glad you're awake. What happened to your legs?" Riku gently strolled the wheelchair forward where Sora and Naminé were. "Two months of sleeping caused my body not to function properly so I'm might be like this for a couple of months." Kairi tapped her legs and gave Riku the widest smile.

Naminé noticed Sora looking at Kairi. His mouth was open but nothing came out. Kairi began to notice and mocked him.

"Your BIG mouth might catch a fly!" Sora's mouth was still wide opened, from shocked. But after a mere second it fades and turned into a smile. "At least my mouth is not FAT!" Sora said pinching Kairi's cheek.

"I _don't get it... I'm with Sora for months but he never speaks nor laughs after the incident. But only a matter of second seeing Kairi, he comes back to his normal self_." Naminé thought while both her and Riku looked shocked.

"So how are you Nami-" Naminé stood up and turned away from them. "I'm going to look for Roxas."

"Roxas?"

Naminé ignored the question and went behind the bush.

After a few minutes, Roxas showed up. "Oh hey Naminé! I can't decide what to get for you. Do you want rocky road or strawberry?" Roxas said ignoring Naminé's weird actions.

Naminé raised her head and revealed her face was crying. Roxas looked at her teary eyes and gathered her in her arms. Naminé gladly accepts and cried on his shoulder, causing the ice cream to fall on the ground.

"Oh it's my ice cream! And that means Roxas and Namine are ba-" Riku pushed the bush aside only to see Naminé crying in Roxas' arms.

Roxas motioned to keep quiet while looking gloomy.

"What the hell is happening?"

|Author's notes|  
>I'm back once again!<br>O/0 ah yeah I know I said that I'm going to be hiatus for a while. Well it's just my father is hogging the ps2 and our computer is broken so I have plenty of time to write this on my iPod. I already somehow fixed the storyline so I might update daily since the storyline is already set. Well until first day of school that is. -don't believe me because I can't keep promises but I will say to you that I'm fired up to write this story. So expect heavy rain falls... ugh I mean expect many updates for this week and also next week.

Yey! You know my last author's note about what i want to spoil yeah... It's about Kairi showing up and Naminé getting heartbroken! Oops didn't mean to say the last part about Naminé xD

Next UP: Heartbroken Naminé

The next chapter will be great! It's about discussing love and realizing whom she really likes! I guess?

Free Hug for Naminé!

P.S I don't study biology or science that relates with the human body so the whole comatose thing might be wrong. (This is the loophole I mentioned) Getting hit by car and comatose for two months is LUCKY! Many people sometimes never wake up (that soon...) or die immediately.

Don't worry I'm planning to make a chapter of THIS accident but I can't seem to find the place for it. :D

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ 


	8. Heartbroken Naminé

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

After that, everything went back to normal. Sora started attending classes after a week of Kairi's discharged. Kairi also wanted too but her legs don't want to. So she said she will pass and comeback after a few months. Hayner and the others quickly befriend Sora. Roxas befriended him too _for Naminé's sake._ They actually joined the basketball varsity. They quickly befriended everyone in the team BUT it seems Naminé is not feeling well these days.

"I need to go." Naminé stood up and quietly left the classroom.

"Aren't you gonna go after your girlfriend?" Sora said looking at Roxas. "_I want to but it seems I'm NOT the right guy_." Roxas thought, clenching his fists.

"Well now, don't try and mess with her today." Olette said diverting the topic. "IF she wants to talk about it, then will listen but if she doesn't, respect her."

|Meanwhile|

"Could I speak to Miss Tifa and Miss Aerith please?" Naminé said while standing at the faculty room. "Sure why not?" Aerith said while offering a chair. "Could we speak somewhere private?" Naminé's sudden question made her teachers worry.

"So what do you want to ask about?" Aerith tilted her head with confusion. "Would you mind telling me your experiences about love?" Naminé straightforwardly said. Tifa and Aerith looked at each other and gave Naminé a confused look. "Why did you ask that?" Tifa asked, making Naminé uncomfortable.

"It's uhh I can't explain it."

"Okay then but don't tell anyone." Aerith winked while Naminê smiled at her response.

"Five years ago I had boyfriend name Zack. He's kind, funny and somewhat cool. Even all of that, he always bicker when he had a chance. He always said that my shyness towards people must be removed. He's quite popular with the ladies but even though we're not yet going out back then. I can feel I'm special to him."

Namine smiled because the way she described Zack is somewhat similar to Roxas.

"Our relationship remained strong until..."

"Until?"

"Until he left and never came back. For all those years I was devastated. I thought he was the one but he left me. But another guy came to my life. He made my life happy again. Just when everything goes smoothly Zack came back. He asked my hand for marriage."

"So what did you do? Did you tell him you have another guy?"

"Yes I told him immediately. He just stood there and screamed "Damn it's my entire fault." After a few days I've dump the guy and accepted Zack's proposal"

"You did? Why?!"

"I noticed that I never saw the guy as himself but I saw him as Zack. I was so devastated that I made the guy's love as substitute for Zack's."

Aerith bowed down slightly and noticed her was ringing. She stood up and answers the call.

"What about you Miss Tifa?" Naminé said trying to divert the silence Aerith left. "Me? It's just a silly unrequited love!" Tifa said trying to get away with it. Naminé didn't try to fight back and just gave her a straight look. After a few minutes Tifa gave up and fessed up.

"During my childhood I have a friend that I really like, his name is Cloud."

"Cloud? Professor Cloud?"

"Yep that's him."

"I've followed his every move to the point we became friends. He left town soon after he come of age. I stayed for personal reasons. Even so, we never lose contact on each other, we write mails every time. Then suddenly one of his letters said that he already had a girlfriend. I never replied to him since that day, maybe out of hatred and jealousy. I've decided to move on but another mail from him came. He was worried about me and said that he was dumped by the girl."

"Could it be?"

"Small world doesn't it?" Tifa tried to laugh it off while Naminé remained shocked.

"Soon I followed him. Not to win his heart but to comfort him. Apparently the boy that Aerith likes is his best friend."

"That must be a world of hurt for him."

"Not just to him but to me also. I can't stand seeing him like that in so much pain."

Aerith came back after having a chat on her phone. Tifa remained quiet while Naminé just sat there waiting those stories to sink in on her mind. "Judging by your looks Tifa already told you her story." Aerith gave Naminé a smile and the suddenly it began to fade.

"Love is so cruel doesn't it?"

Naminè gulped and asked them. "How do you know he's the one?" Aerith giggled and Tifa answered her question. "It's not a matter who or why. No one can clearly tell he really is the one until he makes you feel that way."

"If you could dump a guy just to return back to your previous lover who left you, then I think he really is the one or except you just really love him so much." Aerith said while touching her wedding ring.

"Or if he can make you forget that you hate him just to comfort him." Tifa said.

Naminé smiled as she realized something after she heard those words from her teachers.

"_Those stories might not be related to my problem but I think I can figure it out on my own. They said that you can clearly feel that he really is the one if he makes you feel that way right? For all those years I've admired Sora. But now I know that there is another person who can make feel that it is okay to be myself and he is always there .He is…"_

"Naminé!" A guy from behind said while catching his breath.

"_It's a fact that I liked Sora but the new feelings I've discover is much more superior, right Roxas?_"

|Author's notes|

I like writing this chapter but I also hated it, because I might have not explained the symbolisms thoroughly. But all I can say is Naminé now realizes how Roxas' sudden appearance in her life changed her.

Okay now I'm not making any promises on when I will update. I'm not saying why because I might give you the "I might be able to update at [enter a date or day] but I can't say since I'm busy with school." phrase. Just wait until I update okay?

\(^0^)/

Next UP: Xion

We will see Xion's POV next chapter. Now we will see how her evil mind works. Joke!

P.S i don't hate her. But I hate her role in this story but as a character I like her. She's above Kairi but below Naminé

P.S again I love canon pairings at FF7 so Clorith will never happen, in my stories. :P


	9. Xion

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"Captain! Captain!" The black haired girl said while catching up to Axel.

Axel sighed and gave the girl a boring look as he turned around. "What is it now?" Axel said with a bored monotone. The girl nodded and searched her belongings. She then pulled out a paper and gave it to Axel. "Larxene ordered you to put this in the bulletin board." Axel grabbed the paper and read it out loud. "Love playing basketball? The basketball club needs members! Come and play with us."

"You're the manager. Why don't you put it?" Axel threw the paper while the girl caught it just in time. "You and Larxene keep ordering me! How annoying!" Axel put his hands on his pockets and turned around. The girl was infuriated with the way Axel spoke. She tried to punch Axel but she decided not to. She then sighed and tried to catch up with Axel. "But you're the captain! Besides I'm short I can't reach the bulletin board." The girl reasoned out as she gave Axel a widest smile, irritating him.

Axel eventually gave in and accepted the job. As the two walked at the hallway, Axel has the "I'm forced to do this look" while the girl who was accompanying him was smiling with no apparent reason.

_I just started high school and to ensure that I will have fun I decided to join the basketball club. Like any other girl out there I'm friendly and very fun to hang out with. But I don't need to say that you just have to know it for yourself!_

"Hey is this okay?" Axel said while looking at the girl. "_Geez why am I stuck with this girl?_" Axel then poked the girl on the forehead, regaining her senses. "Would you stop that?!" The girl said, removing Axel's hand. "Lighten up Xion! Anyways we're done here let's go." Axel turned around and motioned Xion to follow. "Okay if you say so Captain!" She said irritating Axel. "Stop calling me that! The name's Axel got it memorized!" Xion grinned and smiled towards Axel. "That would be impolite **Captain**."

As the two conversed, Roxas and the gang were walking on the opposite direction. Hayner managed to catch a glance of the poster and pulled Roxas to see it as well.

"Roxas let's join the basketball club!" Hayner said. "I'm pretty busy right now maybe next year." Roxas said while he tried to fix his shirt that Hayner pulled. "Cmon Naminé will never talk to you so stop fantasizing about it." Hayner unintentionally said causing Roxas to walk out.

"They seem interested." Xion remarked as the group passed by them. "Who?" Axel turned around out of curiosity. "Ah them, they might join but heck I'm not going to plead." "But Capta-" "Let's go Larxene is waiting for us." He said with fierce look on his eyes.

|xXx|

"Why is he always like that? He doesn't seem to care if we have new members or not!" Xion looked at the girl beside her and whined. "Who?" The girl asked and after awhile she managed to answer her own question. "Axel doesn't need** new** ones he just wants the** old** ones to come back." "Larxene what are talking about?" Xion looked at Larxene, figuring out what she meant by that. "Soon you'll know." Larxene gave her a grin and laughed mockingly.

_What's that about?! New ones?! Old ones?! I didn't get her one bit. If they think they don't need members suit their selves! I don't care about this club at all!_

"Please join the basketball club!" Xion yelled all her might while passing the flyers to each boy she saw.

_You think I'm quite a fool right? Saying I don't care about the club and all. But they keep saying they don't need members yet we're short on players. And why the heck Larxene asked us to put the flyer in the bulletin board if they don't want it on the first place! Geez my head hurts._

Xion threw the flyers upwards making the passing student shocked. "I give up! Why am I doing this?!" She thumped her feet and scratched her head. "Tell him, I will join next month." Riku said then immediately walked away.

Xion shook her head and followed Riku. But tough luck, he was gone. She didn't have the time to ask his name. All she had is what he said and a faint recollection of his face. But it doesn't stop her happiness. For sure they will be all **surprised** if they will found that she found a **new member**.

|xXx|

"Yep that would be Riku, no kidding about it." Larxene and the others said to Xion. "Okay so you know him no biggie but aren't you surprised that I recruited him?!" Xion exclaimed while everyone looked calm beyond what she thought they will be. "Not recruit. He is already a member of the team." Axel gave her a grin, much to her annoyance. "Well I encouraged him to join again!" Xion said, not trying to let go of her spotlight.

"Riku is going to join again! I'm so fired up." "Yeah now Sora's the only one missing on the team." "I hope he join soon." The players conversed with each other, with excitement on their faces. Xion's jaws dropped seeing that no one was thanking her for she has done. She then shook her head and slightly smiled.

_Okay I will forgive them today; at least everyone regains their spirits back. But who are they on the team? I heard Riku's name but the __**"SORA**__" kid is new to me. I've been hearing some weird rumors about them. This so needs an explanation._

Xion nodded and proceeds to look for Axel. She looked left and right across the whole gymnasium but Axel's nowhere in sight. She tried to ask a couple of students but all leads lead her to nowhere. "Who are you looking for?" The guy on a jersey said while looking at Xion. She then motioned to give her a little time to recover her strength. The guy nodded and gave her a bottle of water.

"Thanks Demyx." Xion said after drinking the water. "What are you up to? Still trying to get the fame in recruiting Riku?" "No! I'm looking for Axel he might know who those kids are." She said. "Kids? You mean Riku and Sora? Don't talk like an adult, they're the same age as you. Well Sora anyways, Riku is a year older." Demyx said while fixing his hair.

"Do you know them?" Xion said hoping to find a good answer. "Of course! They're a schoolmate of mine in the previous school. But we're still studying in the same school making us schoolmates again….. Weird." "Why are they so important at our team anyway?" "Didn't you know? Their skills are for the national level! Many schools want them. " Xion stood there from shock while Demyx continued talking. "Hey Xion are you listening?" Xion gulped and nodded, as her sweat keep pouring on her face.

"I am."

|xXx|

_After a month the Riku guy really joined our club. Well excuse me I mean __**re**__joined our club. But not only that there's also new members on the club. Even the so called "Sora" showed up. I'm also glad that the boys I saw at the hallway last month joined the club as well. Everyone is so happy that they even made a party for welcoming them. _

"Xion would kindly help me put this at the table?" Larxene said while holding a box full of confetti. Xion dropped all the things she's doing and help Larxene. "Okay." The new guy suddenly appeared from the side and took the box from both of them. "You girls should rest. I'm going to take care of this one." Larxene nodded and walked away from Xion and the guy. "The party is for you guys we shouldn't let you do the work." Xion took the box from the guy, causing them to alternately taking the box on each other.

After a couple minutes of tug and war, both of their hands slipped making the box fly away. Both of them laughed as the confetti rain down on them.

"Thanks for the help Roxas!"

"No problem!"

Both of them said with a sarcastic tone.

|Author's notes|

I'm back from my hiatus. :)

College is tough *sigh* My first week is full of loneliness due to lack of friends. The second week is adjusting to my boarding house. And the third week is the death of my grandma. R.I.P Lola!

It's so so tough! I'm telling you, I kept thinking of dropping out but now I'm okay. I have NEW friends and the boarding house is not that bad. Besides my netbook just came :P

Next UP: This Saturday okay?

Synopsis: Roxas made a terrible decision that made Sora mad. (Has a connection with Namine and Xion)

And you thought Sora will be out of the picture xD. You're wrong! 


	10. This Saturday Okay?

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

The classroom was buzzing with sounds, the clatter, the yells and the laughter of the students can be heard. It's a typical after school scenery and like any other students going home, Roxas and the gang are itching to go home and lay on their beds just to be awaken next morning to go to school.

"Oh man, studying is so hard!" Hayner stretched his arms and yawned. "I want to go home already." He added as he walked in a hunched drowsy posture. "You can't!" Olette reminded him after slapping his back. "Geez fine, Roxas let's go! She's worse than our team manager." Hayner then tugged one of Roxas's arms and proceeded walking to the gym.

"Uhm." Namine's sweet and faint voice interrupted the guys from taking another step. Namine gulped and gathered all her strength. "Roxas are you free this Saturday?"

Roxas blinked.

Everyone blinked.

Namine trembled in fear as she thought that no one heard her. She tried to say it once more but Roxas turned to her and gave her an affirmative nod.

"Okay."

After that Hayner and Roxas proceeded to go the gym leaving Sora behind. Roxas walked in a calm manner while Hayner on the other hand, was itching to ask Roxas on the "thing" that happened earlier. Even the thought that he is happier and more excited than Roxas crossed his mind. Just look at him! He was just asked out by the girl she like. Wouldn't he be excited or at least blushed?

"Aw c'mon man, I can take it anymore!" Hayner yelled in frustration. "Namine just asked you out?!" He blurted out to Roxas. On the other hand Roxas just gave laugh and said. "It's not a date. She is just going to show me some things." Hayner didn't believe it and continued to question Roxas. "Like hell that matters! Date is a date! You're going out with her!"

Roxas was about to object Hayner but Xion showed up and interrupted them. "Good Afternoon you two." Xion said with a bright smile on her face. Both of them nod and open the gymnasium door. Xion stayed there and looked at the guys while entering. "_Did I hear it right? Roxas going out? With who?_" Xion shook her head and tried to forget what she heard.

"Like that happens!"

After the terrible confession, Sora just awoken from slumber knowing nothing. "Morning." Sora yawned and looked at Olette and Namine. "They just left." Olette pointed the gym and reached her bag from the floor. "I need to go. Mom's taking me to buy some groceries." Olette waved and run towards the gates.

"What about you Namine?" Sora said, scratching his head. Namine looked at him in the eye and said. "Actually…." After a few minutes of storytelling, Sora's eyes widened and grabbed Namine's hand. "You managed to say that? Congrats Namine! You should text him now saying that you're looking forward to it."

Namine let go of Sora's hand and turned around from embarrassment. "I can't! He might think I'm overly excited." Namine hid her blushing face and said with a shaky voice. "I don't want him to think that! He… he might misunderstand it."

|Gymnasium|

Roxas's phone started to vibrated, signaling for a new text message. Xion suddenly approached Roxas with a troubled face. "Roxas are you free this Saturday?" Xion gulped, looking at Roxas waiting for his response.

Axel suddenly grabbed Roxas and messed his hair. "Oh yeah that's a good idea! Let's hang out together, You, Me and Xion at the arcades eating ice creams." Roxas struggled at first but Axel's grip was too tight for him. "I can't!" Roxas barely said. "Aw c'mon, a girl just asked you." Axel said, choking him a little tighter.

"I said I can't okay." Roxas said a little louder. Xion tried to stop Axel while Hayner from the back glared at her. "C'mon please just once!" Axel pleaded and pleaded ignoring Roxas's words.

After a few minutes Sora showed up in the gym. "Sorry I'm late." He said raising his hand. He then look around and saw Roxas being bullied by Axel. He tried to call him out but Roxas can't hear him. He then approached them happily with a bright smile on his face.

Roxas started to become mad and tried to let go with all of his might. "ENOUGH!" He yelled causing Axel to let go of his grip. "Okay fine Saturday it is! I'm going with you guys happy?"

After hearing those words from Roxas, Sora's expression began to change. His smile faded and his body trembles with anger. If it weren't for Namine, he would punch Roxas right now. He managed to maintain his composure and said, "I'm going home."

Roxas turned to him and pat his shoulder. "Why?" That single question from Roxas made him mad. Sora pushed away Roxas's hand and looked him in the eye. "I thought you liked her!" Sora stormed off leaving Roxas guilty on what he had done.

Roxas felt guilty, so guilty he couldn't look at Hayner. He knew Hayner will say the same thing and he knew they were right, but what now? It's already done he couldn't turn back time. He needed to turn someone down either its Namine or Xion.

Hayner broke the silence between them and said. "I'm not in the mood to play right now." Axel's jaw dropped and pleaded. "Not you too? Come on guys, what's happening to you?" Hayner glared at Xion and turned to Axel. "Why don't you ask her? She knows something's up." Xion began to sweat and trembled with fear

Hayner left the gym with a state of confusion in the air. "What's that all about?" Axel asked Xion while pointing Hayner. Xion shook her head and said. "I don't know." She lied.

The following day, Sora never talked to Roxas and Hayner didn't bother showing up in the gym. Roxas by that time made a decision. He will move Namine's date with him. He knew she will understand besides Axel will never accept no for an answer.

Namine smiled hiding her tears. "Okay I get it now. I understand." Roxas smiled and stormed off the moment Namine agrees. "I know you will understand! Thank you Namine!" He said while his voice echoed on the room.

That Saturday Xion Axel and Roxas did their usual thing. Goes to the arcades, eat ice-cream and watch the scenery of the sun setting. The day happened so fast that he couldn't even realize it was over. They waved goodbye and went on their respective homes.

He started to wonder what this Saturday would be if he spent it with Namine. He shook his head and think that there's no such point of thinking it. While walking towards his home, he decided to open his cell phone and browse the messages he had. There's one particular message that made his heart ached.

"Thanks, I'm really excited this Saturday! I hope we would have fun. I already planned it out. –Namine"

Why? How? When? He never read this message before. If he had read this sooner the outcome might change. Who could have read it before him?

Roxas thoughts started black out, all those pains were too much for him. The next thing he knew he was on his bed with bunch of flowers on his side. And the particular flower that caught his eyes is the Lilies, Namine's favorites.

|Author's notes|

Another update :*

Thanks guys for the awesome reviews and for the favorites. It has given so much happiness to me. I even think that my skill in writing is slightly increasing. I hope you enjoyed this one or rather hated it.

Who on earth read Namine's message? Let's ask Hayner! xD I think with this clue you could have known who is SHE.

Next UP: One step forward (for Xion) and the next one after that is One step backward (for Namine).

I'm thinking of giving you guys double chapter next update but I'm still thinking of it. Cause if did give you a double chapter. I will go on hiatus again because I still don't know what will happen next. If this continue on I might end the story after those two chapters xD Just hope that I will hatch some diabolical plan to make this story even longer.


	11. One Step Forward

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"My favorite flower is….."

"Nah I think it's not going to fit perfectly." Xion shook her head and put her hand below her chin. "You think so? I guess we need…" "ROXAS!" Axel and Xion exclaimed in unison. The two laughed while rolling on the floor.

"You guys really like to bully Roxas." Larxene said from behind while looking at "heartless" costume the two made. "We didn't say that Roxas will put it on." Axel said in defense. "I didn't mean that." Larxene hunched down on the floor where the two were. "You made Roxas declined Namine's offer last Saturday."

Axel sat up and looked confused. "I didn't know that he has an appointment that day." Larxene shook her head. "You did. He kept telling you that but you never listen. I think that's also the reason he joined you, because you never accept no for an answer."

"I guess we owe him an apology." Axel turned to Xion. "Right Xion?" Xion didn't speak but she nodded. "Xion is something wrong? You're pale." Larxene remarked. Xion's feet and arms began to shake while she put on a fake smile. "I'm okay, really I am." Xion stood up and fixed her clothes. "I'm going to apologize first Axel." She said while walking halfway on the gym.

"He's not here." "Then I'm going to his classroom." "I mean his not here at school. I heard he's sick since Saturday." Larxene said, shocking Xion. "Then I guess we need to visit him at his home." Axel said happily while Xion still looked shocked. "I think we better not." Xion said with a hushed tone. "Awww why not? It's customary to visit the sick besides its proper to say sorry that way." Axel said, lecturing Xion.

"So its settle then." Larxene added and smiled. "See you later guys." She left waving goodbye.

"_No way, this is happening_."

Like what the group discussed, they went to Roxas' home after school. At first Xion insisted but with Axel around, he managed Xion to come. Since he whined and pleaded in the front gate.

"So here we are." Larxene took a deep breath as she readied herself to ring the doorbell. However before she could even try, her phone ringed and she has no other option but to answer it. "Manager where are you? Did you forget what today is?" The guy from the other line said. "Today?" Larxene said while recalling what he meant. Larxene screamed and started to look embarrassed. "Sorry I forgot. Don't worry Axel and I, are on the way."

Larxene hangs up and pulled Axel away. "Sorry Xion, we need to take care of some couple of things."

"W-what?" Xion said, shocked on the sudden turn of events. Before she could even react, the door suddenly turned and Olette emerged from the door. "Oh it's you Xion!" Olette sounded like she's awkward on seeing Xion there.

"Glad you could come here." Olette smiled and motioned Xion to enter. "Larxene and Axel should be here but instead I came here on their stead." Xion said with nervousness on her tone. "That's too bad." Olette said without looking to Xion. "_I can feel she doesn't want me here._" Xion felt while the two of them are walking.

"You came in the right time. Roxas just woke up. _And_ _Namine's not here_." Olette looked at her, pasting a fake smile. "Well that's good." A sudden silence came. Both of them felt a heavy air between them. Olette opened the door, revealing Roxas sitting on his bed.

Roxas gave a wide smile when he saw someone's entering his room. However when he saw it was Xion and Olette, his smile faded. "Nice to see you." Xion waved at him and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Sorry if I can't entertain you right now. I'm still recovering." He gave her a faint laugh and shrugged. "From what?"

"Emotion instability." Hayner said, standing behind the door. "His high emotions can make his heart ached that he could collapse. He got it from a traumatic accident." He added. Xion's eyes widened while looking at Roxas. "I-I'm sorry." Those words suddenly came out on her mouth. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry for ruining your Saturday with Namine." Xion said while bowing her head.

Roxas tried to stop her from bowing but she never listened. "Nah It's not your fault. I was the one who made the decision." Roxas gave her a faint smile, trying to calm her down. "I heard it all! I heard you and Hayner discussing about you, going out with someone. At first I didn't care and assumed he was just teasing you but-"

"But?" Roxas gave her a wide stare, shocked at the confession his hearing. "I found your phone beeping. I was about to give it to you however I saw Namine's name and it suddenly came to my mind that what I heard is true. So I read the text and saw that you will have a date with her that Saturday. I tested you on asking if you're free that day, luckily Axel helped. So I managed to sabotage your date….."

"You- you I can't believe this." Roxas leaned back on the wall and put his hand on his face. "I only did that because I liked you, so much" "I don't know what to say. Please get out of my room." He said gently, causing Xion to cry while leaving.

While Xion was about to leave the room, Axel and Larxene showed up outside the room. "Man I can't believe we forgot about that. Hey Namine what are you doing outside?" They heard Axel said outside the room. Namine dropped the vase and hurriedly went outside the house. Roxas followed him but it was already too late. The only this she left was the flower, Lilies.

|-Flashback-|

"What's your favorite flower Roxas?" Namine blurted while they were sitting on the grass. "Flower? I don't like any particular flower. Are you interested with flowers Namine?" He said, looking curious. Namine shook her head and smile. "I'm not interested with flowers. There's one particular flower that brought me happiness." "Really? What is that?" Roxas said enthusiastically.

"It's the Lilies, because it signifies friendship for me." Roxas raised his eyebrows looking puzzled. "I know. I know it's not what it means, but when Sora and the others became my friends the lilies were the one who brought us closer. And to you too, when you first talked to me I was drawing lilies that time."

|-End-Of-Flashback-|

The rain started to fell, but Roxas just stood there on the middle of the street holding the lilies, sobering the pain of Namine hearing it all.

|Author's notes| (SO sorry edition)

-_-"

So much for the double chapter I said. Maybe I should **HAVE** said "Double week hiatus".

I'm really sorry but I've been busy lately. I'm doing an advance reading so I could catch up. There's a lot of presentation too (well I'm not surprised since I'm taking Communication Arts). So please be patient on the updates. I'm not gonna update regularly anymore. (Wait do I even update normally?) :D Since I'm still 15 years old I tend to play more than to write/type during my free time to release my stress. Sooooooooooooo this story might update slow. Sorry :( I follow the quote. "CRAMMING WORKS WITH LITTLE PLAY" made this one up

Ahem! On to the story, GOOD NEWS the story now has a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG LIFE. Don't worry the feud between Xion and Namine will not be the end (of the world, for Roxas I mean). REMEMBER its "**RoxasXNamineXSora**" fanfic :P

BAD NEWS this chapter is crappy, because I forced myself to do this since I don't want you to wait that long. (I might lose some readers if that happens. I don't even have MANY) However forcing someone who's not motivated always ends up doing BAD/CRAPPY work. Geez I'm sorry

*yawns* I'm tired (12:18 am here)

NEXT UP: One Step Backward (for Namine)

Sorry count: 3 sorry + 1(find it)


	12. One Step Backward

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"It's been a couple of days, wasn't it?" Olette said, coming out of the blue. "What?" Roxas asked knowing nothing on what she meant. "Could you still take it? She's been avoiding you for ages." Olette crossed her arms and tilted her head towards Namine's directions. Roxas slightly looked down and gave her a faint smile.

"It's best for everyone."

The door suddenly clattered and opened, revealing Xion outside the room. The moment the door opens, her head started to look left and right seemingly looking for someone. Suddenly she paused and smiled at Namine's direction. Namine felt unease and slightly bowed her head.

"Roxas!" Xion shouted. Namine started to feel more unease and embarrassed at the same time. Roxas stood up and approached Xion causing the students to start a ruckus.

"Are you going out already?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Roxas and Xion began to blush and look flustered at the questions. "Stop it guys! We're not dating ok!" Roxas shouted while bright red. "So what do you want from me?" He said turning to Xion. "It's because of the-"

The noise started to quite down and started to leave the two love birds alone. Namine on the other hand, started to continue her drawing as if she never saw Xion and Roxas together. While seating on her chair, she heard a couple of girls talking about Xion and Roxas. "I heard Xion confessed to Roxas the other day." "Do you think he rejected her?" "If he** did**, he will not be talking to her right now." "Maybe he's just too kind to ignore her." The other girls nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's so Roxas."

The girls laughed and decided to change their topic while Namine accidentally broke the tip of her pencil. "Ah it broke!" Namine said in a hushed, monotone voice. "Bothered about it?" Olette approached her and took a nearby chair and sat on it. "With what?" Namine asked defensively. "Roxas." Olette smiled, looking at Namine's flustered face.

Namine stood up and pack her things. "Excuse me. I need to attend some matters." She left with her head down, hiding her feelings. "I think I went a little far." Olette said with a playful smile on her face.

Namine hurriedly closed the door and leaned on it while crying. "It's not stopping. My tears keep coming out." She said while wiping her tears. A guy suddenly offers her a handkerchief causing her to smile slightly.

"It's been a while Namine. Come to think of it we never spent our lunch here at here anymore." "Yeah, it's been a while Riku." Namine said while looking at tree house. "I heard from Sora that Roxas made a mistake is that true?" Her eyes started to look gloomy and never made a response.

Riku, who is playing with the swing noticed it, stopped and looked at Namine. "He shouldn't be blame for that." Namine's eye widened and looked fierced as she looks at Riku. "What do you mean by that? He- he is wrong!" Namine shouted.

Riku jumped out the swing and cleaned his clothes. "Don't be a hypocrite." He said directly to Namine. "Why are you saying that?" Namine said while wiping her tears. "I know you. If I said he is wrong you will said he isn't but if I said he didn't you will react. Be true to yourself once in a while, ok?"

Riku said while leaving Namine behind. After he left, she just sat there and cry for her heart's content. After a few minutes, she fell asleep under the tree house.

_Riku was walking on the hallway when he noticed at Namine, looking at someone by the door. He felt intrigued and went towards her and asked. "What are you doing?"_

_Namine turned to him and sat on the floor. "Miss Tifa said that my papers are with that guy?" She said pointing at Roxas while hiding her face from embarrassment._

"_Is that it?" Rku can't believe on how simple Namine's problem was._

"_I can't talk to him. He's cute when he smiles."_

_Riku sighed and went away from her. "You're on your own."_

Namine faced on the different side of the tree and had another dream about Roxas.

"_So you stop liking him because he likes Kairi?" Riku asked while they were eating their lunches at their usual spot._

"_Yes, it just made me realize how we are not meant to be." Namine said and glanced over Sora._

"_I heard that blonde kid."_

"_Roxas!"_

"_Yeah him, likes the girl in their group."_

"_Really? I guess I have to stop liking him." Namine frown and sighed._

"_Can you really do that?" Riku ruffled his hair and asked Namine. "I mean I'm just testing you. Don't quit just because of a tiny little detail so you won't have any regrets." Riku added._

_Namine snapped her fingers and looked at Riku. "So you mean don't give up on Sora?"_

_Riku sighed and ruffled his hair some more. "Not Sora, the Blonde Kid!"_

_Namine raised a brow and asked, clueless. "Who said that I liked him?"_

Namine woke up and wipe her tears away. She nodded and run to the classroom.

"_I know now what to do. Sorry for the wait_!"

|Author's notes|

Don't get the last part?

Sorry I've been extremely busy these past weeks. College is beginning to be fun however there are still people I don't want to see.

Anyways unto the story, the dream sequence is some dialogues between Namine[Right] and Riku[Left]. I'm extremely sorry if this doesn't cut it. I just can't think of a way to make this a little bit EXCITING.

I'm going telling this to you in advance, I might not update very often or, better said, every week. I can't keep promises because I need to have advance readings. I really need to maintain my grade because I'm a scholar. And I'm now a part of our school's newspaper. I also have a organization to attend to.

I still care about my readers so I will write my chapters bit by bit. But don't expect much since they might be rushed or sometimes forced.

NEXT UP: Please Don't Go! I like You!

:D The next chapter is the moment you've been waiting for! But there still plenty of chapters to go, you still don't know what will happen next. . . . . . .


	13. Please Don't Go! I like You!

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

She hurriedly pass the hallway like there's no tomorrow. The more steps she took, the more she noticed fewer students. She looked left and right to confirm her hunch. "_Why are there so few students?_" After taking a few more steps, she made up her mind to let go of the thought and carry on.

After arriving at the classroom, she hurriedly opened the door and saw no one there. "What is happening?" She fell on her knees, catching her breath. She tried to stand gaining support on the door. Upon standing, she walked towards her desk and looked at the blackboard.

The door suddenly opens, shocking both Namine and the other person. "Sorry!" The guy said slightly bowing his head. He raised his head **and** much to her surprise it was Roxas. Their eyes met a couple of seconds but Namine suddenly turned her head. She continued reading the sign on the blackboard.

"_New seating arrangement, tomorrow_." She said, with her lips. Roxas break the ice and went to get his bag behind Namine. "Miss Tifa wants a new seating arrangement. Don't skip class tomorrow or you'll end up in bad spot." He tucked the bag on his back and went to open the door. "It's okay if you're not going to heed my word." He looked at Namine and waved.

She never replied back. She just stood there frozen in shock. The memories with Roxas suddenly came to her mind. However at the end, she saw him leaving her side. Leaving her alone, never talking to her and she will never have the excuse for looking at him. She took her bag and hurriedly went to the hallway. Luckily Roxas is still there, walking alone.

She tugged his shirt and said his name quietly. "Roxas." He blushed and looked at Namine's teary eyed face. "Are you okay?" He said trying to wipe her tears but he pulled out his hand and apologized. "I'm sorry!" Namine shook her head and smile slightly. "It's ok." "Really? Take this!" Roxas pulled his handkerchief and gave it to you Namine.

She laughed and said. "I mean, it's okay to talk to me already. I don't _**hate**_ you anymore." Roxas smiled and shook her hands. "Thanks! I mean I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that!" They both talked for a while, mostly the reasons why they never talked to each other. In the end, they agreed to leave the past behind and decided to walk home together.

As they both walked towards the gate, Xion emerged behind the gate and waved at Roxas. Her smile faded when she saw Namine walking side by side by Roxas. "_Did they make up already?" _She turned to Namine and gave her a smile. "Namine's going to join us for today." Roxas said pointing Namine.

Namine slightly panicked and bowed her head. "I'm Namine nice to meet you." "Ah, we haven't properly introduced yet right?" Xion extends her hands to Namine. "The names Xion! _This is a little awkward._" Namine shook her hand and smiled. Roxas interfered and walked past the gate. "Let's go!"

Moments have past but the three of them never converses. They just look at the opposite side of each other. "_Are they going out already_?" Namine said slightly looking at Roxas and Xion. "I'm sorry if I butt in." She said out loud. "What do you mean by that?" They asked curiously.

Namine continued walking and never replied. Xion sighed and blocked Namine's path. "Do you still hate me?" Namine stepped backward and avoided Xion's eyes. "N-no…." She replied with a hushed tone. "Then look at me!" She grabbed Namine's hand and held it tightly. "Please I'm begging you. I want to say sorry properly." She added, holding it a little lighter.

Namine started to turn her head and looked at Xion. "I'm sorry for what I did. I-I never intended to hurt you." "I know. I don't blame you." Namine replied. Xion sighed from relief and looked at Roxas. "Then…." She twirled around and faced both Namine and Roxas.

"Who is she to you Roxas?" "What do you mean?" Roxas asked. Xion shook her head and looked seriously. "You know what I meant. They say if someone said "**he/she**" the person you really care for is the person you will first think off. So who is she? Is it me or Namine?" Both Namine and Roxas stepped backward, shocked at the sudden question.

"I don't feel right about this." Namine said, feeling uneasy. "I-I can't answer that now." Roxas said. "So am I rejected?" Xion said, placing her hand above her chest. "I'm happy that you don't avoid me. But please tell me now. I hate people who give me false hopes." She added with a gloomy faint smile on her face.

"I-I'm sorry Xion. I have someone I like." Namine was shocked and looked at Roxas. "_So he liked someone. I knew it_." Namine thought, making a sad face. "Who?" Xion asked shocking Namine and Roxas. "I think it's best to not know that Xion." Namine interrupted Xion with a faint voice.

"It's you."

"Eh?" Namine reacted. "I liked you from the moment I saw you alone at the school. I did everything to make you notice me. At first I kept denying it but-" "Please don't joke around. If this continues on, I will leave." Namine yelled with confusion. Roxas tried to approach her but she avoided him.

"Here you go again. Just like the first time." "_First Time?_" She asked to herself then the image suddenly flash to her mind. "_That's right! It was when he gave me those papers_." Roxas looked at her sincerely and tried to approach her again. Unlike the first time, she is now staying put.

"If you're not saying the truth you'll regret it." Namine said while tears keep flowing in her eye. "Then look at my eyes. Decide whether I'm lying or not." Namine looked at his eyes and smiled. "I think I will believe you **this time**." She said jokingly.

"Well then I will be going now." Xion said with a fake smile on her face. "Uh wait! Why don't we walk together?" Namine said reaching her hands. "I think I'll pass." She replied. After walking a couple of meters, Roxas called her out and said. "Thanks Xion. I owe you one!"

Xion never turned back but gave them a wave. "_You_ _idiot, don't say that it will make it even harder for me_." She said to herself while stopping her tears. Roxas turn around to Namine and smiled. "Let's go too." Namine smiled and nodded. "So you're not going out with her?" She asked causing Roxas to laugh. "No, of course not! Why would I date someone I don't like?" "Ahhh I see."

"_I think there's a bright future ahead of us_."

|Author's notes|

I'm finally finished it. I gotta say this one is better than the last one. I worked hard writing this. Better yet, I think I should say inspired. BTW Namine's saying the last part. But Roxas can say it too; it depends on your interpretation anyways.

Xion's finally became **GOOD**. Just kidding!

Next UP: We should….. DATE?

No cliché moments in the next chapter like someone will **DIE** or something. Let them have fun **FIRST**. *snickers*

P.S On the die part it's a metaphor or simile (don't know the term sorry). I'm afraid you will jump to conclusions.


	14. We Should  Date?

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"Good Morning."

Two voices can be heard from behind. Hayner was busy talking to Pence but he then turned to see who's the one speaking. His pupils were dilated from shock seeing Namine and Roxas together. He even collapsed. Olette rushed to his side, not noticing Roxas and Namine's strange behavior.

Both of them shared a laugh and went to put their bags down. "Should we tell them?" Roxas whispered. "N-no! I don't want them to know." She replied embarrassingly, hiding her blushing face from Roxas. "You're right! Besides it too special for me to just say it to them." He said with an innocent smile. Namine blushed even more.

"What are you guys doing?"

The atmosphere began to get awkward. They nervously turned to Pence.

"_WE'RE DONE FOR?" _[Roxas]

"_HUMILIATION." _[Namine]

"Don't just stay there. Sit with us." He smiled and went to the rest of the group. Namine and Roxas sighed and laughed on how funny their acting.

"Don't think that I didn't notice." Someone said from behind giving chills on their spine. They hurriedly turned and found Kairi standing in front of them. Namine jumped in joy and held Kairi's hand.

"You're really okay now." She said. "Don't change the subject!" Kairi seriously said. Namine's body began to tremble and a slight tear fell due to fear. Kairi's voice was so loud that Hayner woke up from slumber and caught Olette's attention.

"_Great now we have an audience_." Roxas said to himself while looking at his surroundings. He sighed and step forward. "Okay I admit it. We've been….." "_It can't be? He's going to tell them_!" He gulped and continued speaking. "We've been talking to each other secretly." "_EH?_"

The heavy atmosphere began to change when Kairi sighed. "Geez how long do you plan on fooling us?" Namine shook her head and object. "We are not fooling you. I swear!" Olette stood up and join in the conversation. "Since when did you two start walking together to school?"

"Uhm Ju-just now." Namine and Roxas said shyly. "Since when did you make up?" Olette added. "Yesterday. After School." Namine briefly answered. "Then… ARE YOU TWO GOING OUT?"Olette and Kairi said enthusiastically.

Namine and Roxas look at each other clueless on what they're saying. "What are you guys talking about?" Roxas asked.

"?"

[Lunch time]

"I told you before. He just wants to apologize." "No, there's something fishy! I know that!" Kairi eagerly insisted. "You're still not giving up?" Sora sarcastically said. "Shut up." She shoved his face on the table. "Asking a girl to go to school together is a couple doing." She pouted.

"If we are **REALLY** dating, we're going to tell you that. So don't fuss about it." Roxas said looking to Namine. She was shocked but she instantly gave an affirmative nod. "Yeah." "That's weird even with those mushy questions not one of you blushed or denied it. Did someone confess already?" Riku said while standing in front of them.

"Welcome back Kairi." He added. "Thanks Riku, here have a seat." She slide one chair and motioned Riku to seat. "Yeah you're right!" Kairi suddenly blurted. "Right on what?" Riku curiously asked. "I think she will torment us forever." Roxas sighed and looked to Namine. She nodded and said. "Actually-"

Xion came rushing in and shouted. "So did Namine reject your confession?" Roxas and Namine face palmed and sighed.

[Few Minutes of Explaining]

"Oh I see now." Kairi nodded continuously. "I'm so happy for you Namine. Your love is reciprocated." Olette said while holding her hand. "So Kairi's right for a change." Sora said while rocking his chair back and forth. "What do you mean by that?" "Yeah Sora's right. If one of you confess and it wasn't rejected-"

"-It means you're DATING" Pence and Hayner points out in unison.

"Really?" They both reacted.

"_It means we're dating already?"_

[After School]

"Sorry if I'm persistent it's just-" "It's my first time talking to people." Sora jokingly added. Kairi gave him a quick punch in the head and continued talking. "It's because my best friend is hiding something to me." She smiled and held Namine's hand.

"_Kairi… Somehow it feels awkward_."

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Namine's voice cracked a little bit. "The girls are FOUR now. I can't believe it. I'm so happy! It's so hard to hang out with guys every time." Olette said getting teary eyed. Kairi pat her head while crying as well. "Tell me about it."

"_Now that you mention it, where's Xion?... And Riku_?"

[Somewhere back there]

"You don't have to pity me." Xion said. "Pity? No, it's just it seems quiet here than there." Riku said while pointing at the group. "You like Namine?" "No, actually I—forget about it." He said tucking his hands on his pocket. "Sure." She said looking at Roxas and Namine.

"_I don't mind_."

[Later. Namine's House]

"I guess we need to do that mushy stuff now." "Don't worry its okay with me." She said, shaking her head. "I just don't like it." Roxas said holding the gate a little tighter. "I don't mind not being your boyfriend." He said looking directly to her eyes.

She blushed and avoided eye contact. "Why are so saying that? We LIKE each other right?" Her voice cracks from nervousness. Roxas expression suddenly changed and smiled. "Just messing with you." He patted her head and left.

She holds her chest and squeezed her dress.

"WHY?"

Tears began to fall. She wiped it hastily and entered the house.

[Author's notes]

How long has it been? Sorry for late update guys. Algebra keeps haunting me. But actually I have plenty of time to write. I just can't write without motivation. I don't want to write because I was just forced. It ends up making a disaster. And I don't what my readers to read a "fiasco" chapter.

But **GOOD** news, I'm starting to update weekly again. It seems all my past time is now finished. I'm tired of watching **RANDOM** animes and my FF7 is in the **LAST CD**, only a matter of time until its finish. Just doing some level ups and **ACTUAL** finishing the game. So there's no distraction while writing the story. I even played the game again just to pump up my imagination.

**To the story**

**SORRY IN ADVANCE**, I think RokuNami readers will hate me for this. I just said in the last chapter that it will not get cliché **that fast **and let them have the time of their life first**. **However I **MUST** do this so the story will progress.

Isn't Kairi a little bit weird here? Don't worry this will be the last time she will. She said her reasons _naman eh ( _**if not a Filipino reader don't read this part**_) _on why she's acting like that. She's just concerned on her friend. :)

NEXT UP: Hello Roxas, Goodbye Sora

Thanks for reading guys.


	15. Hello Roxas, Goodbye Sora

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"This will go here and this will go there." Riku carefully explained, scribbling an arrow on the notebook. "Stop it! I will tell your Mom about this." Riku's patience was running low but he decided focusing on tutoring his students. "As if! Na, na, na!" "_Patience Riku, patience. At least my students are listening to me._" He looked at his students and noticed both of them are sleeping. Riku's patience was at his limit, he turned around and shouted.

"Roxas could you please tell your siblings to….." His voice started to hush down when he found out that Hayner and Olette were the ones fighting. "Snacks are ready." Namine said, coming out of the kitchen. Everyone gathered around the table and started eating. Riku leaned at the sofa and faced palmed. "Why am I tutoring these two? I was just dragged in here."

[Flashback]

"Due to your absences, we will not let you study in this school anymore." The principal arranged his tie and cleared his throat. Kairi and Sora's jaws dropped in shock. They never thought that it's even possible. "But I was hospitalized." "I have few absences than she does." Both of them struggled to fight for their rights.

Kairi's brow raised and looked at Sora. "Seriously Sora, that's your excuse?" Sora smiled and scratched his hair. "Well my reason is not that reasonable enough. Uhm…" He paused and thought of another excuse. He snapped his fingers and smiled. "I was **TRAUMATIZED**." Kairi gave a large sigh and faced palmed. "I guess this is it. There's no helping it."

The principal started to laugh while the two looked at him, clueless. "You guys don't change, do you? I was just kidding." "Grandpa!" Kairi's face was bright red while she pouted. "Though you started living with your **real** family. I will still be your **foster** grandpa." Kairi smiled and rushed to hug her grandpa. "Oh Grandpa you scared me." "But…" Kairi let go of her grandpa and looked at him. "But?" The two said in unison.

"But you need to take an exam. We can't just accept you here. We don't know if you can catch up with your studies. I know it's hard, the accident I mean. So you will need to pass the exam to see if you can truly go on and study with the rest of the class. But if you fail, you will take supplementary classes during weekends and I mean both Saturday and Sunday."

[End of Flashback]

"I really hate Grandpa." Kairi said while eating her share of the cake. "I think he's just worried about you two." Namine said. When she raised her head and look at the two, their forehead was hunched and their eyes are looking directly at her. "I guess she's right." Olette tried to support her friend, causing her to be the attention of the two. "I mean, I think the principal was so worried about you. Normally those kinds of problems are normally not cared by the school. They will not accept you **AT ALL**. But because it's you two, He managed to give some test just to stay here."

Their expression changed, they began to feel sorry on what they did. "You're right! No matter how many times we cut class, we were still not expelled." Riku added. "We get it! We get it!" Kairi and Sora said, to avoid more embarrassment.

"I still don't get it." Roxas suddenly blurted out of the blue. "Why are you studying at my place?" "We just want your Mom to know Namine." Olette said and gave a playful smile. "She's not here until 10." "What about your Dad?" Namine asked.

Roxas avoided eye contact and said softly. "He-he's" Somehow he find it difficult to gather the right words. "He's dead." He finally said with no emotion in trace. Namine saw Roxas' hands trembled. She felt sympathy for Roxas. But seeing him hiding the pain causes her to hide her own sympathy. It might hurt his pride, she thought.

"_I want to hug him_."

"I guess we need to go then." Kairi said, diverting Namine's thoughts. "It's pretty late and I need to go home to cook for myself." She explained while pointing at the time. "I see. Let's go then." Namine said and stood up to pack her stuff. "You know we could stay here overnight." Hayner said. "Stop it Hayner! If we stay any longer we will be a nuisance and I think Sora and Kairi can't properly study here." Olette interfered and hit his head. "Fine, fine. I'm just suggesting."

One by one they left Roxas' house. He somewhat knew that it's because his father's death was mentioned. He wanted to say it's okay but it's really not. He shook his head and put his self together. He saw Namine leaving and luckily the last one.

He grabbed her hands, much to Namine's surprised. "I'm sorry I can't walk you home today." "You are?" Namine confusedly asked. He was shocked and laughed. "I don't need to say it to you. It's a boyfriend's job." He looked away blushing while scratching his nose. She can't help it but to laugh while seeing Roxas act like that. "Well you're doing an awful job, if it really is your job."

"I'm the one in charge of cooking today. I can't run away from my chores. But if you want, you could eat with us." He said making his face a little brighter. "I would lo-" Before she could finish up her sentence, her phone vibrated. She took her phone out and saw her Mom's phone number.

"It's Mom." She said to Roxas. "It's okay, answer it." He smiled at her.

"Namine, could you go home now? You know it's very important for us to be complete at the dinner table."

"I will Mom. I'm on my way." She answered with a disappointed tone.

She hung up and sadly looked at Roxas. "I'm sorry. I just. I can't. Mom. She's." She said with a small amount of tears coming out. Roxas smiled and patted her head. "It's okay. I guess we're even. We're both doing an awful job."

"_I really liked that about him_.'

Roxas hurriedly run towards the park even though the rain is pouring hard. He stopped and heavily panted upon reaching the park. There, Namine was sitting quietly. Roxas took one step and the splash of his foot made known of his presence. Namine slowly turned around, revealing her crying face.

"**Kairi and Sora started going out**."

"_I guess I can't say goodbye just yet._"

[Author's Notes]

I'm really happy that my story "Weeping Lilies" reached an amount of 200 hits just this first week of September. That's by far, my greatest achievement as a writer. Thanks for reading my story.

Here it is the cliché! Please if you have any violent reaction just say so, okay?

So she found out that she still have some feelings for** him**. **HARSH!** But don't worry I have many plans for this story so this will not end so early after this problem.

I'm really fond of writing their sweet moments. It's not that intimate yet it can make your heart melt. (Well my heart. I don't know about yours.)

So will Namine end up with Sora? Or Roxas?

Next UP: The Accident

[This is a flashback chapter is about Kairi's accident. I will let your imagination run wild on what will Roxas say to Namine after seeing her like that.]

Are my chapters really that short? Someone said it is -.-"


	16. The Accident

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"_Mom I saw a beautiful lily today_."

"That's _great Namine_."

Namine sighed and buried her face between her arms while sitting down. Her eyes continued looking at the lily. A lot of screams can be heard behind her. All of them are having fun. She never paid attention to them. Just like her family did to her.

"What are you doing?"

A boy said while blocking the view of the lily. The boy tilted his head to see Namine's face. He smiled. Namine didn't reply. She just sat there waiting for the boy to go away. The boy was suprised and sat beside her.

"Why are you here? Come and play with the others!"

"No." She simply said.

Being a child that they are, the boy didn't make it a big deal and left. Once again, she continued looking at the lily.

The next day, she came back with no intention of playing with the kids. Instead she just sat there and admires the beautiful lily. But unlike any other day, the children in the playground are so noisy today. She didn't bother to turn around and see what's happening.

But suddenly the boy from yesterday reached her hands and pulled her into the crowd.

"There's a new girl in town." He smiled as if they were closed friends.

"I don't care." She said but didn't try to fight back.

"She's new here. Please be nice to her. She's my **new** granddaughter." The owner of the playground said to the children.

One kid raised her hands and asked a question. "What's her name?"

The owner smiled and patted the girl from the back lightly. "Why don't you ask her?" He waved goodbye and smiled at the girl.

"What's your name?" "Where did you come from?" "How old are you?"

Questions like that came swarming in at the new girl. She never replied. She doesn't seem to be shy though. It seems like she doesn't know what to answer to all of it.

"I'm Kairi." She said with a faint smile.

After a few days, Kairi was completely settled in. She said that her parents were caught in an accident and there's no one to take care of her. Her grandmother asked her friend, which is the owner, to be her temporarily family.

"Sora you lazy bum! Don't slack around and play with us." She said while hitting Sora in the head.

Sora yawned as he stretched his arms. "I'm tired, maybe later." He said and went back to his sleep.

She pouted and turned to Namine. "How about you?" Kairi smiled and extend her arms to Namine.

Namine was shocked and tried to ignore Kairi. "_Act like you didn't hear it_." Namine said continuously on her mind. After a couple of minutes, Kairi grew tired of waiting for the response and carry on playing.

Namine didn't mind being alone. She's not shy. As a matter of fact, she's sociable. She doesn't feel like it. Or so she thought. She said to herself that she will ignore them for the rest of her childhood but then.

While walking near her favorite spot, she noticed that the lilies were gone. No, pulled away was the correct term. She cried and went home immediately. She doesn't have a reason to go to the playground anymore. With the thing they did, she have more reason not to play with them.

After a few minutes, she heard a thump on her window. She wiped her tears and went to check it out. She saw the boy holding a pile of dirt in his hands smiling. She hurriedly went down and checked up on him.

"What are you doing here?" Namine said while tears keep flowing out of her eyes.

"We observed that you like to look at the lilies. So…" Sora stepped sideward, revealing that he moved the lilies to Namine's backyard.

"So it was you." She said with a sigh of relief.

"We thought that you liked it so much." A boy from behind said. "We even bought some seeds if you want to grow them yourself." The girl behind him said.

"Thank you."

_After that we became very close friends. Even though I'm so distant to them, they still cared for me. But they always said that I'm very close to Sora more than anyone else. I admit I do have some feelings for him but it doesn't matter anymore._

"Can't you believe it? We're already in **high school**." Kairi said while screaming like there's no tomorrow.

"YOU ARE?" Riku said with a grin in his face.

Kairi gave him an irritated look and put her tongue out. "Even though you're a year ahead, you don't act one."

Riku gave her a satisfied look. A look that seems Kairi's reaction was totally predictable. "What a sore loser, right Namine?"

Namine's concentration was lost and she accidentally drew a line, ruining her drawing. "Oh. Right Riku." She said with a soft monotone voice.

Riku became depressed at the response. "Thanks for the support." He replied with a monotone voice.

Namine turned around and stopped drawing. "You're going to start living with your family now right?"

"Yes, I'm very excited actually." Kairi replied.

"If it was Sora, he will never back me down." Riku said, still depressed.

"Act like your age Riku!" Kairi teasingly said while patting his back.

"Sorry I'm late." Sora said while rushing in. He pulled his shirt and wiped his sweat.

Kairi screamed while Namine just turned around, embarrassed. "Show some respect, will you!" Kairi said while unintentionally pushing Sora away.

Kairi's push was so strong that Sora was thrown at the middle of the street. Unfortunately no vehicle was around that time. Sora hurriedly went back to the others while Kairi said sorry.

"Be careful!" He shouted to Kairi.

"I'm so sorry." Kairi joined her hands together and said sorry to Sora.

"Luckily I'm still alive." He said, bragging.

"In the tone of your voice it seems like you just did a **very dangerous** task." Riku said, sarcastically.

"I did! I escaped death!" He said, whining like a baby.

He slowly turned around and saw a van on heading their way. Riku tightly hugged Namine for protection, while Sora was still in shock. The more he thinks, the more the he feels that time slowly ticks. But even though, he can't make the right decision. It feels like a split second to him is a year.

"I need to move."

Before he regained his senses, the van was already inches away. Only one of them could be safe. Either he pushed her away or he moves out of the way. There's no TIME to rescue both of them. He took a chance and hug Kairi tightly.

In a mere second, both of them collided with the van.

"Check her pulse." "Look at her medical records again."

Those words are the only thing he heard at the room. They were panicking.

"Good thing that you protected her. If you didn't, she might have died." One of the nurses approaches him and treats his scraped knee.

"Why…only….her?" He said looking aimlessly at nothing.

"It must have been the way you fall. The impact was lessened since he put the brakes on. However during your landing, she might have hit her head."

"I protected her." He said while looking at his hands crying.

"She just bumped her head, that's all. She will only be asleep for awhile until her brain regains control." She stood up and packed the first aid kit. "Don't be sad. She's perfectly fine since you protected her." She waved goodbye and helped with the other nurses.

"How could I say it proudly if I only got a scraped knee if she's here and cannot wake up?"

"Kairi and Sora just started going out." She thought to herself while seeking shelter at a tree.

A guy suddenly showed up from behind, panting. She turned around and saw it was Roxas. Seeing him, makes her tears to fall. She can't hold it anymore.

"_**Why does it hurt so much?"**_

[Author's Notes]

**Changed my way of writing!** I don't why or how. I just did when I started typing this chapter. Maybe it was influence by the stack of books I'm reading (Can finish a novel within 3 hours!). But I like it this way. It looks neat and tidy. Honestly I want to type my stories this way but I just can't think of a way to do it. I can't believe that it was just going to come to me.

Guess what! I just finished writing all of the chapters (the titles I mean) I want to include in the story. It's my habit to write the title of my chapters before writing the chapters itself. It helps me remember my thoughts. And based on my calculations it is 13 chapters! But it still depends. I still want to make chapters focusing on the other characters. Don't worry Hayner and Olette have their moment to shine, Pence too. (Even thinking of XionxRiku pairing)

There are many symbolisms in this chapter. Some of them will be a lot clearer as the story progressed. And yeah, this is why Namine like the lilies so much plus when she first met Roxas she was drawing a lily. (I've got a feeling that I wrote this one before. I remembered Namine saying these lines on one of my chapters)

NEXT UP: So you still cared.


	17. So You Still Cared

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"_I never thought that a normal conversation at the grounds could change my life drastically_."

The girls was busy chatting with each other while the squeaking and the bouncing of the ball were heard on the background.

"Come on Namine, tell me!" Olette put her hands on her shoulder and begged.

"I can't" Namine replied with a playful smile.

Olette whined as the winds began to blow and dark clouds began to emerge. Namine tugged her hair at her ear, changing her expression.

Olette noticed and asked her. "Is something wrong? Did you remember something painful?"

Namine can tell that her friend is worried by just the tone of her voice. She shook her head and smile to prove she's okay. She then saw Kairi across the court waving at them. She waved back and noticed Kairi was pulling Sora in their direction.

"Take five guys." Larxene said to the basketball players.

The guys sighed with relief. Some of them even collapsed at the floor from exhaustion. Roxas, who happen to be out, just came back at the gym. He was greeted by his sweaty pal Hayner. He tried to push him off but Hayner can't stand properly from exhaustion.

"You're a lucky guy Roxas." Hayner said while raising one of his arms as if drunk.

"Stop muttering Hayner." Axel said joining their conversation. "Roxas three laps at the court."

"When did you become so strict Axel?" Roxas said mockingly.

"You just missed a couple of years when you're gone." Hayner said while lying at the floor. "It's so cold. HEAVEN!" He screamed while rubbing his face at the floor.

"You do know that floor has been stepped on right?" Roxas said with a disgusted look at Hayner.

"Speaking of missed…." Axel suddenly spoke and motioned Roxas to look at Namine's direction. "Sora just said an announcement while you're gone."

"Why didn't he wait for me?" He angrily said and turns to Axel. "What announcement?"

"Oh you'll know." Axel said and waved goodbye.

He looked at them and tried to figure it out then his eyes widened. He saw Sora and Kairi raising their hand while holding each other's hand. Olette jumped in joy and hugged Kairi in the process. He quickly focused at Namine to see her reaction.

"Oh my! Oh my! When? How? Why?" Olette said enthusiastically and hugged Kairi again.

"I'm really glad that I have a friend like you."Kairi said, wiping her tears. "Those guys didn't give any reaction at all."

[Flashback]

"Guys we have something to say to you." Kairi said while dragging Sora in the center.

"Do we have to?" He whined as he cries.

"Let me guess. You two started going out right?" Riku bluntly said, shocking Kairi while embarrassing Sora.

"Eh?" Kairi stopped and look stunned at Riku's words.

"What took you so long?"

"Congrats!"

"Good job buddy!"

They shouted and approached Sora. Larxene clapped and motioned them to run a lap at the court. All of the whined then started to run. Kairi was still in shock and can't believe that they already knew.

"Are my feelings for Sora that noticeable?" She said while freaking out.

Larxene approached her and shouted. "You too missy, one lap at the court!"

"WWHAAAAAAAAAT? I'm not a member of the varsity." She exclaimed.

"You started the conversation!" Larxene yelled even louder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kairi said as she starts to run.

All of the boys laughed while they passed Kairi. Kairi, on the other hand, was crying because of the humiliation and shocked of the sudden turn of the events.

[End of Flashback}

"They even made me run at the court." She said as she cried at her friend's shoulder.

"Guys I need to go." Namine muttered in silence.

Sora noticed that Namine was acting weird and approached her. "Is something wrong?" He said and grabbed her hand.

Namine let go and raised her head. "It's nothing." She said as tears began to fall.

Namine then ran away from them. Sora tried to follow her but Kairi interfered. She shook her head and motioned Sora to stop. Roxas came rushing in. He bumped at Sora but he was too fast to apologize. They can tell that he is really worried about Namine.

"I cried. I cried right in front of him." Namine wiped her tears as she ran as fast as she could.

After running for several minutes, she found herself at the park. She wiped her tears and sat down on the root of the tree. She smiled while tears fell once again.

"_I'm so ridiculous_." She thought to herself and buried her face on her knees.

She then heard footsteps. It came closer and closer. Then it stopped. She could hear the pants of the person. Inhale, Exhale. It seems the person was running very fast. He took another step forward. Namine turned around and saw Roxas.

"It's raining. You could catch a cold." Namine said while holding back her tears. "_I can't say it to him_."

Roxas ignored her word and sat beside her. He removed his jacket and gave it to Namine. She blushed and looked at Roxas. He was crying. Namine began to cry as well.

"**I'm sorry.**" He said, shocking Namine.

"What are you saying? You're making me cry more." She yelled while tears keep flowing out of her eyes.

"I'm fine with it." He added. Namine looked confused and let him continue. "I know from the start that it's impossible. Everything that happened from that day onwards is the best days of my life. From the moment you run away from our first conversation up to the moment you forgive from blowing you up in our Saturday date. I don't need to be your boyfriend to be happy. Just the thought that you are smiling can make my whole day happy. Don't force yourself with me. We both know that you still cared for him."

He stood up and walked away. Namine held her hands on her chest and felt empty.

"_**It doesn't hurt."**_

[Author's Notes]

-.-" Ugh I pictured this chapter a little better. Maybe I should write the thoughts I came up so the wonderful dialogues will not be wasted/forgotten. I just have a heart wrenching dialogue locked up in my mind. Blast it! If you could hear it, you might cry :D Just kidding but it's a waste that I forgotten it.

Story

So when Roxas left her she didn't feel any pain. :D But when Kairi and Sora started going out she cried. HMMMMMMMMMMMMM **why is she so mean To Roxas**? Hahaha. For the record they broke up here. So RokuNami is gone. :D **Maybe for good**. I guess I need to change the characters now to Sora and Namine. xD

Sorry I'm just a little high from eating PikNik. (I bought it with my own money and now I'm completely broke.) I'm just teasing you :D

Next UP: Parted Ways


	18. Parted Ways

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"Namine. Namine."

The voice echoed in her mind, its faint yet relaxing at the same time. Tears fell on her eyes. She heard a slight knock on her desk. She woke up and wiped her tears.

"Namine. Namine."

She looked at the person calling her. Her mind was still half-asleep causing her to see the one calling him as Sora then after a couple seconds it became Roxas. When her mind clear up she noticed it was Hayner calling her.

"_I_ _forgot we changed our seating arrangement weeks ago. There's no way he will…_" Namine thought, hoping Roxas is the one calling her. "_On the second thought, even if we are seatmates he will not talk to me. EVER._"

"Hey Namine! You seem a little off these days." Hayner, her new seatmate, said. "Him too." He added while pointing at Roxas.

Namine grabbed her bag and arranged her things. She packed it on her bag and looked at Hayner. "You do know that it doesn't concern me anymore." She held her bag a little tighter and pastes a fake smile. "We're not a couple anymore."

Hayner heard a slight change on her tone. He knew she was lying but he didn't bother telling her about it. "That's not the Namine **we knew and he loved**. Now I know why you two broke up." Hayner said and faced at the blackboard.

Namine felt ashamed but after giving it a second thought she began asking if she did anything wrong. She felt regret for not standing up for herself. Hayner doesn't have the rights to say that. No one will.

Then after the incident, she began to distance herself to the others. Still, a couple of people talked to her. But she tried to keep it as short as possible. She started to shut down her feelings to the others. Olette and the others started avoiding her as well.

"Yes lunch time already." Olette leaned on her chair and stretched her arms.

Namine quickly packed her belongings and hurriedly took off. Hayner tried to ask her to join them but Olette gestured no. After Namine left, Roxas quietly stood and said. "You guys go ahead. I'm not hungry."

He opened the door and left the room. However he was stopped by Olette, slapping him at the face while she cried. "Worry about yourself once in a while, will you." She rested her head on his shoulders and lightly hitting him.

Roxas suddenly felt guilty. He held her shoulder and tried to stop her from crying. He looked at the group while thinking of what to say.

Kairi suddenly grabbed Sora's hands and head outside the room. "Don't worry we're not eating with you today."

"W-why?" Sora confusedly said while being dragged away.

After the two left, Roxas gave an affirmative nod. The group rejoiced and went to the cafeteria to get some food.

"What will you eat Olette?" Hayner said as he took a tray for him and Olette.

"The usual." She said with a smile.

"A lunch with no carbohydrates intact." Hayner and Pence both added in unison.

Olette took another tray for Roxas and turned around. "How about you Roxas?" She said, however Roxas was nowhere in sight. "Where did he go?"

Namine make her way to the place where they used to hang out. Upon reaching there, she saw Roxas sitting there alone. She gave a slight smile and sat on the swing.

"How are you?" Namine asked, shocking Roxas, starting to swing the swing.

"Do I have to lie?" He said looking at Namine.

She stopped swinging the swing and shook her head. "I miss spending time with you." She said softer and softer until no one could hear her voice. "Do you hate me?"

He didn't answer. Namine continued swinging the swing. Roxas controlled his tears as did Namine. She then got out of the swing and sat behind the tree. While Roxas sat on the other side.

Namine leaned at the back of the tree and looked up. "_Does it really have to end this way_?" She said to herself.

"Where is he? Didn't he know that someone actually cares for him?" Olette said, looking left and right at the hallways.

"He need some time alone Olette." Pence said. Olette turned to him furiously. She didn't seem to like the thing that he said. "Isn't that also the reason why we are avoiding Namine?" He added. "They need to think what they have done."

Olette stopped walking and cried. "This just isn't fair. Why do they have to suffer this much? Everything was going smoothly before."

Hayner smiled and pat Olette's head. "Everything's going to be fine." He gathered her on his arms. "You don't have to worry something as silly as this one. They can handle it on their own." Olette nodded and wiped her tears.

"I still don't get it. Why are we not eating with them?" Sora asked, putting down his plate.

"You really don't have a clue do you?" She face palmed and sighed. "_I bet he still don't know that Namine likes him._ It's because Roxas and Namine broke up." She said bluntly.

He nodded and after a few seconds the words sunk in to his mind. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? Since when?" He said, yelling at Kairi.

Kairi dropped her food and motioned Sora to calm down. "There. There. Here eat my sandwich." She said, patting Sora from his back.

"Now I see why those two are acting strangely." He said, still shocked at the news. "Since when Kairi! Since when?" He asked while shaking Kairi violently.

Kairi sighed and tried to remove his arms in her shoulders. "Since we announce that we started going out."

Sora's eyes widened and started to cry like a child. "I didn't know. They're so good at hiding things like this. Maybe they don't want us to know." He looked at Kairi sympathetically. She nodded and Sora continued to be hysterical.

"Maybe I should add that we are the reason of their break up." She said softly to herself.

"What?"

She shook her head and laughed. "Just talking to myself, that is all."

Sora smiled and patted her shoulder. "Don't let it bug you." She sighed and nodded to him even though he got it all wrong.

"_What do I really see into you, Sora_?"

[Author's Notes]

Forgive the emoticons. I'm just too lazy to do some transitional words. *sigh* I don't feel like doing this chapter. Why? It's so damn boring. I mean there's no development at all.

I suggest to you that read up to Namine and Roxas part only, because that's the only thing that's really part of the story. Then I found out that it's too short so I added some dialogues of the other characters. Which is tad boring for me.

T.T I'm not actually in the mood of writing this chapter. Excuse me for that.

But the next would be interesting I promised you.

BTW I just checked the past chapters and I'm sorry for the **left and right** thing incident in one of the chapters. I didn't notice that before I tried to fix it before but it always went back to that state -_- and some of my emoticons were missing. I bet you're wondering what that "w" is about. It's an emoticon but it doesn't show up. If I put it here you might not see it too.

Well my apologies for a bad chapter. And Namine really really changed here. Why? One word BROKENHEARTED.

Next UP: Best friends?

It covers the real relationship of Namine and Kairi to each other.


	19. Bestfriend

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

Kairi entered the room and hurriedly went to Namine's desk. She grabbed Namine's hands and dragged her out of the classroom. The group looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders off.

"Kairi, where are we going?" Namine said, tugging her arms to let go of Kairi's hold.

Kairi stopped walking and let go of Namine's hand. Namine was surprised that Kairi let go. She can't believe it knowing Kairi is a persistent girl. Kairi then turned around and smiled. "You'll see." She said and continued dragging Namine.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

They arrived at their regular spot. Kairi let go of Namine's hand and sat down. Namine didn't know what to do. Her curiosity was more powerful than her will to escape. Kairi smiled and motioned to sit down. She gulped and slowly sat down.

"I missed this place, too bad that they remove half of the playground." Kairi said stretching her legs and arms. She turned and smiled at Namine. "Well I guess it's not suited for high school students to have one."

Namine tucked her hair and paste a fake smile. "I envy you. You and Sora seems to smile a lot. I guess you guys are really a perfect couple."

"You've changed."

When she heard those words, she began to feel unease. She wants to cover her ears but she is too affected to move at all.

"That's good." Kairi added. "You're now speaking your thoughts and it seems that you are talking to everyone now."

"You're lying."

"What am I to you Namine?" Kairi asked looking seriously at Namine. "Am I a friend, a classmate or** a rival for Sora's heart**?"

Namine looked quietly surprised. She tried to reason out but it's the truth. She can't lie anymore. The only she could do was to cry in front of Kairi. Her feelings can't be expressed with words.

"You didn't think that I don't know that you like him?" Kairi laughed and held her hands. "I'm sorry but you can't have him." She added with a straight face.

"Are you making fun of me or something?" Namine let go of her hands and started to leave. "Please leave me out of it."

Kairi then slapped her. Namine held her swollen face and looked at Kairi. She saw Kairi in tears. Kairi held her hands as if it was used for murder. She was disgusted by it.

"For me, Namine is my friend." Kairi blurted out. "No-" She added and shook her head. "She's not just a friend. She's my best friend. She's the only one I have." She said with a smile while tears still fall on her cheeks.

She stood up and twirled. After a turn, she looked at Namine and smiled. "You know ever since I saw her, I want to befriend her. But she's always shy and never talks to any other people. Then I remember a boy who dragged her in the crowd. I thought he might help me. It seems I'm wrong. I think befriending Sora was the biggest mistake I did in our relationship."

"_No way_." Namine thought as she looked at Kairi. "Why didn't you go to me instead?"

"Are you nuts?" Kairi said slightly knocking Namine's head. "You never let anyone in. Let alone, talk to you."

"Ah I remembered." She replied while bits of her memories flashed in her mind. "My bad." She said while making a goofy face.

"So who am I to you?" Kairi repeated the question.

"I don't know." She replied with a smile. "But you know you looked like a guy confessing to a girl."

"Why? Is this how Roxas confesses to you?"

A long silence followed, it seemed that Kairi made the wrong move again. She could see Namine's expression began to change.

"I'm so-"

"It is. I think it is the sweetest confession yet." Namine pasted a fake smile.

However Kairi knew all about it. She could see Namine's hands trembling. "Good for you, you wouldn't want to know Sora's confession to me." Kairi said, trying to play along.

"Ho-how did he confess?" Namine's voice cracked.

"I'm not telling." Kairi put her tongue out. "Besides you might get jealous."

Another long silence followed. This time Kairi intended it. She stood up and turned to Namine.

"I'm not telling until you realized the mistake you've done."

"What mistake?"

"Life isn't easy you know. I'm not just gonna tell you what is it. That will not be fair would it?"

"Is it related to Roxas?"

"I don't know." Kairi shook her head.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know." Namine suddenly bursts her tears. "It feels like I missed him terribly but there is still pain of Sora being with you. Honestly I don't know myself anymore."

"He-hey!" Kairi hurriedly went to her side and pat her gently. "Let's start with a deep breath. We could work this out. I'm right beside you."

[Author's Notes]

Short Chapter. :D

Some of my chapter will (I hopefully not) be liked this. Well I'm going to compensate it with many chapters so don't worry.

Sorry for a late update. (Again do I really have a schedule on updating to say this?) We only have last two weeks left for our first sem. Yes I somehow managed to survive college! But this last three weeks are a pain. The result a HUGE zit. But I created beautiful videos. (Yes I'm the one editing it :P) I want to show it to you but I'm too shy. (If you want, just message me but be warned its Filipino songs so you might not understand it)

I don't have a twist of Kairi being lesbian. She just really really cares for Namine AS A FRIEND. I just kinda feel that while typing this. BTW the playground they used to play while they were kids is the ground hidden in the bushes. Yup the place where they used to hang out with and were the traumatized Sora where. And yes they were both owned by Kairi's adoptive grandpa.

Might not update next week it's my final exam. *drumroll* DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

Next UP: Counseling


	20. Counseling

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"I'm going to help you."

"How?"

"You just need to trust me." Kairi wiped her tears and waved goodbye.

"W-wait!"

"Trust me okay!" Kairi's voiced echoed in the wind.

"Then why are you leaving me behind?"

Namine walked down the street wearing a simple cardigan, white shorts and sandals. She turned left and right and looked at the paper once again.

"When she said she's going to help me, I didn't know this will happen." Namine sighed and continued walking. "_Last night I received a text message with a place and time from Kairi. I didn't know what she's up to. I guess… I really need to trust her with this one_."

"Namine!"

A voice from behind caught her attention. When she turned around she saw her teachers waving at her. She hurriedly went towards their direction. Her teachers offered her to take a seat which Namine happily obliged.

"I thought you will never show up." Aerith said.

"Well Kairi DID gave me a wonderful drawing of the place." Namine unconsciously said then she remembered something. "Wait! Are you the people I'm going to meet?"

"Yes." Both teachers said in unison.

Namine sighed and cried in relief. "I thought she hooked me up with a blind date."

"You're a lot different from before." Aerith happily remarked.

"Love really can change a person." Tifa added

"Is it bad?" Namine said, looking nervous. "whenever they said that, my heart beats faster and faster."

"That means it's really the truth." Aerith said while Tifa nod in agreement.

"Some says it's bad while some said it's good. I don't know what to think about it." Namine said, freaking out.

Tifa giggled and smiled. "It feels like it's the first time you've opened up about this matter."

Namine nodded and blushed. "Well it's kinda complicated besides they're the ones saying that to me. It's pretty odd to ask advice to them."

"Well we DID too, remember?" Tifa said with a smiled.

Namine look down and felt depressed. Aerith and Tifa looked at each other and laughed. Namine lifted her head and started to look confused.

"Listen-" Aerith said and touched her arms. " It's okay that you trust us with these stuffs. But remember your friends know you better and your situation as well."

"I know… but they're gone. They left me."

"You sure? Maybe you just need some space." Tifa reasoned out. "Maybe they want you think it carefully. They are afraid that their words will hurt you so they decided to…."

"…..let me figure it out by myself." Namine added.

"Let's get to the point shall we?" Aerith interrupted and winked at Namine. "Is your problem with Roxas again?"

Namine slightly nodded and shook her head. "Wait! What do you mean AGAIN?"

Her teacher looked at each other, confused. "Huh? We thought your previous problem is with Roxas?" Tifa asked.

Namine's eyes were wide open and tears started to fall. "He-hey Namine don't cry. It's our fault that we misunderstood." Aerith stood up and offered her handkerchief. Namine sobbed and took the handkerchief. "In our offense you seem to like him that time." Aerith pointed out.

"Yeah and we're so happy that you two are going out." Tifa happily added.

"_Was it too noticeable? But it's not him. It was Sora that time. That time I never saw Roxas in that way_." Namine held the handkerchief a little tighter and started to cry once again. "_So why did he said that_?" Namine bowed her head and screamed. Tifa and Aerith stood up and tried to calm her down.

"_I'm fine with it." He added. Namine looked confused and let him continue. "I know from the start that it's impossible. Everything that happened from that day onwards is the best days of my life. From the moment you run away from our first conversation up to the moment you forgive from blowing you up in our Saturday date. I don't need to be your boyfriend to be happy. Just the thought that you are smiling can make my whole day happy. Don't force yourself with me. __**We both know that you still cared for him.**__"_

Roxas voiced echoed in her mind. Namine's sobs was so loud that even the waiter went to their table to ask what's wrong. "Don't worry about it." Tifa tried to calm the waiter. "May I have a tea please to calm her down?" The waiter nodded and head on his way.

"And a sundae too!" Aerith added, happily. Tifa sighed and faced palmed from Aerith's immaturity especially at a time like that.

The order came. Namine started to calm down a bit after sipping a drink. Aerith scooped one teaspoon full of sundae and swallowed it. After swallowing it, she felt a little chill from the coldness of the ice cream and shrugged it off.

"You know what I said before right?" Aerith asked, putting her spoon back at the sundae. Namine shook her head while trying to remember what it is. "I said to you before that I dumped Cloud because I saw him as Zack."

Namine nodded and raised her brow. "What about it Miss Aerith?"

Aerith slightly tapped her spoon to Namine's head and shook her head. "It's Mrs. Aerith now." She said proudly, showing of her wedding ring.

"_I nearly forgot that I'm not the only one having fun these past months. The clock's ticking for everyone not just for me_." Namine smiled.

Tifa grinned and mockingly teased Namine. "If you're thinking about marriage, you're too young for that!" Tifa said as she rests her chin in her hand.

Namine stood up and denied it immediately. She then saw a small glint at Tifa's hands. She sat down and smiled widely. Tifa felt uncomfortable and avoided eye contact.

"Is that a wedding ring I see?" Namine asked. Tifa blushed and didn't reply.

"Nope. That's an engagement ring. It's on the 7th of next month." Aerith said, eating her sundae like there's no tomorrow.

"Congratulations!"

"Th-thanks. Aerith please continue what you're saying just a little while ago." She said, still flustered. She touched her ring and sighed.

"I lied." Aerith looked at Namine sincerely. "I want to cover up my mistake. I don't want everyone to think I'm stupid."

"What mistake? Is it thinking of Cloud as Zack?"

"No, that's a lie also." Aerith said, confusing Namine more. "The truth is I just want to go back to Zack even though he did things awful to me. I was fooled by his words. I was so in love with him. The moment I saw him after five years I know that I still love him. Even if he didn't propose I will still broke up with Cloud."

"I see. You just want people to think that you only saw Cloud as Zack but actually you just want him to have another chance."

"I'm glad that you get it." Aerith sighed and smiled. "So what about you?"

"I'm actually glad that you noticed that I liked Roxas that time even though I actually liked Sora. It means that I really liked him. The only problem is I just can't show it properly to him because I didn't realize it. I felt that Sora still has some place in my heart that's why I felt guilty on going out with Roxas."

"But he still has space in your heart right?" Tifa objected. "That's why you broke up with Roxas because you still liked Sora right?"

"Yes and I need to move on. I need to realize that he's not the one for me. I want to love Roxas whole heartedly."

"And what are you going to do?" Aerith and Tifa asked in unison.

[Author's Notes]

Yesh! Vacation Time :3

I hope I will finish this story before December starts. I have two stories waiting up in line. One is for Kairi and Sora while the other one is for Namine , Roxas and Kairi. The story in the second one is not a love story or not purely love story ( I even doubt if it have one). It's a guessing game :) Actually it's short. I think it will only span for 3 to 5 chapters. While the first one is still undecided since I only came up with the story just this week and my friend said it still needs a TWIST.

Back to the story, just say it to me if it's going a little off track. I bet you're actually wondering….

**WHY NAMINE'S CRYING? **

ANSWER: Simple. Why on earth will Roxas said that since other people saw Namine liked him very much even though Namine didn't realize it back then.(It means he was so dense. Or JEALOUS *snickers*) She cried because she was misunderstood by the person she likes very much.

**WHY DIDN'T SHE FELT ANYTHING WHEN THEY BROKE UP?**

ANSWER: She's confused of her feelings or should I say Sora and Kairi's sudden relationship overpowered her feelings for Roxas. (and Roxas took it seriously :P If he let Namine cool off for a little while maybe they're still on right now.)

NEXT UP: Confession Box


	21. Confession Box

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"You're what?" Hayner and Pence said unison.

Namine nodded and tried to calm them down. However Olette didn't budge from the announcement. Namine noticed and tried to come near her. Olette then raised her head and tried slapping Namine. Namine backed down with a slight tear on her face. Pence went to Olette and tried to calm her while Hayner comforted Namine and asked if she's okay.

"After all of these times, you came here all of a sudden and then tell us you're going to confess to Sora?" Olette said as she tried to let go of Pence's hold. "Don't fool with me. He loves you. So much…."

Namine looked down and laughed. "If I didn't know who the person you really love, I would think that it's Roxas." The moment Namine raised her head and smiled. Olette then slapped her face. "It's unfair." Namine said holding her cheeks, crying

"What?"

"Why do guys like slapping me on the face?" Namine said, wiping her tears. "I want to slap your faces too. Everyone seems to misunderstand me-" Namine stood up and took her back. "….even when I'm trying to explain things out."

The next morning, Namine went to class with a big red handprint on her face. Pence and Hayner tried convincing Olette to apologize. They tried pleading and dragging her to Namine but it was useless. She's so stubborn.

"Namine who gave you those mark?" One of her classmate said. Olette and the gang start to feel nervous. They felt that Namine will spill the beans.

Namine turned around and smiled. "I'm repenting my sins." She said, giving a slight nod to the group then looked back at her classmate.

"Eh? What's that about?" Her classmates looked at each other and laughed. "It seems like it's a very big problem. Spill it Namine."

"I'm going to apologize to her." Pence and Hayner looked to Olette and patted her back. "Besides I still need an explanation." She added, eating her lunch.

Hayner and Pence looked at each other with a smirk. "_Lies. We know you're just guilty about it._"

"But-" Hayner and Pence break their eye contact and faced Olette. "could you tell her that I want to apologize after school and don't tell anyone about it." They put on a wide smile while Olette tried to avoid eye contact. " I don't want anyone to make it a big deal. Besides they might think I slapped her!" She added, blushing, much to the boys' pleasure.

"But you did slap her." Pence said.

"I know what I did! That's why I'm apologizing right?" Olette stood up and put her trash on the garbage. The boys snickered. Olette heard it and turned around. "What are you waiting for? It's almost time for our next class."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Namine said trying Olette to raise her head.

"Then explained it to me." Olette raised her head and moved closer to Namine. "Why are you going to confess to Sora?"

"I want to move on."

"You already did." Olette shouted at Namine then she held her arms and holds it tight. "Don't tell me-"

"Don't get me wrong I love Roxas as much as the next person."

"Then why?"

"WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH!" Namine shouted, shocking the group. "It feels like you don't want me to explain at all with you bickering like that."

"She snapped." The boys said in the background.

"Then get to the point!"

"I will, if you could just shut your mouth for awhile and listen to me."

"This will go on forever." The boys stood up and break their fight.

"Hey stop it. Could you see where talking seriously here?" Olette said to Hayner, who is holding her.

"Yeah, seriously." Hayner said with a monotone voice. "Olette, could you please sit down here and keep quiet. No offense."

"I'm already offended." Olette crossed her arms and pouted.

Hayner nodded to Namine and gestured her to start explaining. Namine gulped and started playing her fingers to ease her nervousness. "I want to confess to Sora because I want to tell myself that I don't have any chance to him."

"But you already know that right? You're always saying that he likes Kairi and can't see you like that." Olette said from the back of Namine.

"I know." Namine replied with a sad voice. "But I want him to tell it to me directly, because deep inside my heart there's a slight light saying that there's a little hope."

"I see that's why you said that you want to move on." Olette said and stood up. "You don't want to have doubts inside your heart. You want to love Roxas wholeheartedly."

"What are they saying Pence?"

"Beats me."

"Guys what are you doing here?" Kairi said while clinging at Sora. "You know this part of the campus is prohibited to students." She said to the group, who are currently in the back of a rundown building.

"Wish me luck guys." Namine said to the group then walked towards Sora and Kairi. Kairi smiled and let go Sora's hold.

"Wa-wait! Already? Wouldn't it be nice to think it carefully?" Hayner said trying to reach Namine's hands.

"I like you Sora since were young." Namine shouted and bowed her head.

"Too Late." Pence said with a monotone voice to Hayner.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sora replied.

Namine raised her head and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Don't be. I'm glad that I'm able to tell it to you."

"Let's go Sora. It's best to be on the way." Kairi said pulling Sora's arms.

Sora didn't budge and faced Namine. "Roxas is much better to you than me." Sora said and left with Kairi.

"I know. I know." Namine said while collapsing on the ground, crying. "I realize it now."

The next day.

"Na-namine? What the hell happened in your face?" The gang said to Namine, who is wearing a sunglass.

"I cried last night." She said making her way to her desk. "It hurts." She added with a smile.

"Hey Namine!" Kairi shouted in the front door and went to her desk. "What the hell happen to your face?"

"Guys sit down. It's almost time for class." Tifa said entering the classroom.

"Tell me everything later." Kairi hold her hands and immediately went to her desk.

"Okay."

Tifa smiled at the class and looked at Roxas' desk. "As you may know, it's Roxas' second week of absence. Is he okay?"

"_I forgot about that. How should I face him now?_"

[Author's Notes]

:)

I finished this one without a chinch. I think before my class resumes at November 14 the story will be finished. Hope that I don't have any problems cause our house is looming with problems.

Unto to the story….

Confession is here but where's the box? xD I dunno why my title ends up this way. I find it cute so I stayed with it.

Soooooo? How do you think? Everyone's shouting right? But I really liked writing this because Hayner and Pence comments are a FTW moment for me. It felt like I'm reading an anime story.

NEXTUP: Breaking The Ice

X3


	22. Breaking The Ice

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"I really forgot about that." Hayner said, shocking the absent minded Namine. "We're so focused on you that we forgot about Roxas."

"Well no one will surely notice him since he always want to be alone. He's completely depressed." Olette added. Namine looked down and started to feel guilty. Olette freaked out and took back what she said. "It's not that we're accusing you or anything."

"No matter what the deal is, we all owe him a visit." Pence smiled and said. Thanks to his words the mood of the group started to lighten up.

"But-" Hayner said, as he leaned on the wall and looked at Namine. "It might be best if you will not come with us." Namine looked down and nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry! We will update Roxas on what's happening." Olette said, trying to cheer up Namine.

"I think you should better not." Namine said in a hushed tone, rejecting the offer.

"W-why?"

Namine smiled and looked at them. "What if he started to ask questions? Like my motives or something. You don't know the answer to that, right? You don't have enough knowledge to defend me. Don't you think he will misunderstand it? It might cause a larger strain on our relationship."

The guys looked at each other and nodded. Olette stepped up and asked a question. "Then what should we do then?"

Namine stood and smiled to them. She put her hands together and pleaded.

"I have a favor to ask you." The group gulped and started to listen on her plead.

The school bell rings and everyone started to go home. Namine bid goodbye and started walking to Roxas' house. The group looked at her for a second and went on their way.

"_I guess there's no helping it._" Olette turn around again and looked at Namine again. She sighed and continued conversing with Hayner and Pence. "_Namine sure has guts_."

"You want to go there after school?" The group exclaimed while Namine nodded.

"So could you visit him another time? I need to solve this misunderstanding as soon as possible. You said it yourself. He's depressed. I want to put an end to that."

Namine stopped walking as she saw Roxas opening the gate of their house. Namine gulped and started to talk, even though she is shaking with fear.

"Could I talk to you Roxas?" She said. Roxas turned around with a cold expression on his face. She stepped back and wanted to quit. But she stood there firm and looked to his eyes directly. "I want to explain something to you."

He didn't reply and turned his back at her. The door creaked open while the two stood there waiting for each other's response. "What's the matter Roxas? You should get going." His mother said. Then she looked around to see what is keeping him. "I see we have a guest." She smiled at Namine and in return Namine bowed to show respect.

"Why don't you come in and wait for me until I get back." Roxas said running towards the opposite direction.

Namine sighed and smiled in relief. His mother guided her to the house and asked to seat in the table near the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry that we have a small home." His mother said, sitting across the table.

"Actually I went here before Ma'am. Sorry for intrusion." Namine said, freaking out a bit.

Roxas' mother laughed and rested her chin on her hand, looking at Namine. "I'm sorry we don't have anything to serve you. My son is currently shopping."

"Don't bother Ma'am. It's not what I came for." Namine replied immediately.

"Who's that Ma'am? Why don't you call me Mom or Mother, Namine." His mother smiled, causing Namine to blush. "So you are her. Boys in our family sure pick the same kind of girl."

"Eh?"

"I can see myself in you." His mother stood up and went to get a picture and showed it to her. "If his father was alive, he would be freaking out right now on what to do. They might look cool in the outside but they're actually soft and easily hurt."

"I'm sorry for hurting your son."

"Oh, I didn't mean to intentionally hurt you or anything. Besides I still don't know what really happen."

Namine looked at his mother and tell everything about it. After Namine's story, Roxas' mother sighed and faced palmed. "That boy tends to do things inappropriately. He didn't give you time to explain!"

"Still, it's my fault."

"Don't burden yourself Namine." His mother said, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Everyone has the right to be blamed. But no matter what happens, it still happened and no blame can fix that. Just face forward and don't do the same thing again."

"I see."

"You see his father died during a car crash along with his twin."

"T-twin?"

"Yes, his name is Ventus." She smiled and showed a picture. "Their looks might be the same but they're not completely alike. Ven is sociable and Roxas is athletic. Roxas even said that girls would pick Ven over him. " His mother smiled and looked on how Namine will react on it. "He dealt a massive pain when his father and twin died. He saw them crashing himself."

Namine jumped out of chair and shouted. "Was he on the car too?"

She shook her head and held her hands a little tighter. "His father and Ven are going to a competition that time while Roxas is going to practice in a court near our house. When he was about to turn, he saw his brother and father colliding on a truck."

Namine laid back and sighed from shocked. "How could that happen?"

They heard a click from the door and person's footsteps. Roxas' mother motioned to not tell it to anyone and head to the kitchen counter. "They said that the truck driver fall asleep, causing the truck to collide to the car."

"I'm home." Roxas said fixing his shoe and dropping the things he buy on the floor.

"Be careful with that! It's our food Roxas." His mother jokingly said.

"Okay, okay." He said, facing downward. When he looked up he saw Namine in tears for no apparent reasons. "What happened to you?" He said with a confused face. "Mom what did you tell her?"

"It's nothing, really." Namine said, holding her tears.

"I give up." Roxas sighed and sat on the floor. Namine stood from her chair and see what's happening to Roxas.

"I can't be angry at you no matter how many times I tried."

[Author's Notes]

Ven's cameo! Dun Dun DUNNN~ You didn't saw that coming did you? *winking while sticking my tongue out* (In a very cute way)

I want to post chapters as fast as possible but I'm too lazy to type it. I'm even starting to reconsider to remove some of the chapters. I think it will be to cliché. But it's not my final decision, besides those chapters are cute. :)

NEXT UP: First Love

RokuNami FTW!


	23. First Love

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"You did what?"

Laughter filled Roxas' household. Roxas and Namine talked to each other on the living room while his mother prepared dinner at the kitchen.

"So how did your confess go? Do you end up going with him?"

Namine sighed and laughed on how confident Roxas asked his question. "Honestly Roxas, why do you think I'm telling it to you?"

"To rub it on my face?" Roxas said, clueless.

Namine was shocked on his words while his mother dropped the dishes she's washing from hearing how dense her son is.

"Mom, are you okay back there?" Roxas turned around at the sofa looking at his mom.

"I like you Roxas."

"What?" Roxas said not believing what he heard. "That's the first time I heard that from you. You never said that to me even when we are dating."

"It's because I'm uncertain of my feelings. But now I'm 100% sure that I really like Roxas." She said with blazing determination.

"Th-thanks. _Why are you so fired up about it? I'm glad that you did like me but it kinda feels strange seeing you like that._"

"So let's visit Roxas afterschool okay?" Olette said while walking in the hallway.

"Huh?" Hayner answered with a drowsy irritated look.

Olette got offended and smacked him with her bag. "How can you be lazy at a time like this?" She asked with a pout.

"At a time like this?" Hayner said, shocked at Olette's statement. "Its morning you idiot! You know that I'm not a morning person." He said, agitated.

Olette sighed and smiled. "Sorry, sorry. _I wonder what happened to those two._"

"I wouldn't be surprised seeing Roxas at our classroom talking to Namine." Pence said getting the two's attention.

Olette laughed and did not believe it. She opened the door and saw Roxas talking to Namine. She stood there while the two passed her with looks mark with "**See I told you**". She shook her head and put her bag on her seat and immediately went to the two.

"Good Morning." Roxas and Namine said casually.

"_Déjà vu? I think I saw this before_." Olette thought while looking at the two clueless lovebirds. "_Boy, Kairi would be mad at them_."

Kairi opened the door while panting her breath. Then the school bell rang. She sighed and collapsed on the floor. "We made it." While panting her breath she noticed Namine and went to her.

"_Here it comes_."

"Didn't you receive my message to you last night?" She opened her bag and took her cell phone checking if she really did send the message. "I said that we should walk to school together."

Namine nodded. "I did but I figured that…" She paused and looked at Sora. "Sora might feel awkward."

"_WHAT? No screaming? No yelling? What in the world is happening? Wait when did they begin acting like best friends_?"

Olette sat on her seat clueless and remained like that until lunch break.

"So how did you make up?" Pence said while chewing his food.

"Uhm…." Roxas and Namine looked at each other and said in unison. "We just talked."

"Talked?" The whole gang said, can't believe that a problem that so big can be solved in just one simple talk.

"Yeah." Namine happily nodded. "I even stayed for dinner."

"You stayed there? How about your family? Did they get angry at you?" Kairi thumped the table and leaned closer to Namine. Hearing those words Roxas became unease.

"I can't tell." Namine replied thinking how her family reacted when she got home. "But Roxas will come to dinner tonight right?" She asked, turning to Roxas. The gang looked at him eager on how will he replied. He sighed and nodded. Kairi quietly sat down and didn't react. Roxas gulped and felt more unease.

After school…..

"Oh wait Roxas. I'm going to call them telling that you're gonna come." Namine said and looked for her cell phone. Kairi tugged Roxas and motioned to come with her.

"I'm just going to warn you." Kairi said with a sympathetic voice. Roxas gulped and nodded. "Namine had a strained relationship with her family. They might look okay in the outside but they're not getting along pretty well."

Kairi waved goodbye and they both go on their separate paths. Roxas looked at Namine in the distance still searching for her phone. He smiled faintly and went to her side.

"I found it." She said raising her cell phone. She quickly dialed and put her cell phone near her ear. "Hello? Dad is it you? I'm inviting someone to dinner. Is it okay?"

"Who? Kairi?" Her father said on the other line.

"No, my boyfriend." She said, bracing herself for their response.

"YOU HAD ONE? Mama, Namine said that she had a boyfriend."

"Really? Tell her that he should come over."

"She said that he's coming to dinner tonight."

"Oh my. I need to prepare something delicious."

Namine hanged the phone and walked irritated. "Parents."

"WELCOME TO OUR HOUSE SORA!" Namine's family welcomed Namine and Roxas. "Oh, who are you?" They said looking at Roxas.

Namine entered their house, embarrassed. "Come in ROXAS."

Roxas bowed in front of them and took his shoes off."Sorry for the intrusion."

"Come on Namine, we didn't know it's not Sora." Her big brother said waving her chopsticks at her.

"Why are you here Terra? Aqua-nee and you broke up?" She asked mockingly.

"What?" Terra asked, choking. His mother then gave him a glass of water. "Don't be so mean. I came here to see your boyfriend." He said, wiping the water from his mouth.

"_Strained relationship_? _I can't see what Kairi meant by that. They looked perfectly fine._" Roxas thought while looking on Namine's family. He then saw Namine's parents looked at him, seemingly worried and upset. When their eyes met, her parents smiled and continued looking upset over something.

He sighed and put on his shoes. "_I bet they're worried that Namine already had a boyfriend without consulting them. They're just afraid on bringing up the topic because Namine will get angry._"

"What are you thinking Roxas?" Namine said looking to his eyes, innocently.

"I'm just thinking if they like me or not." He jokingly said.

"Well don't. Why do they need to worry about me after all this time?" Namine said, seriously. She then changes to mood and smiled. "Besides you're my first love. I will do whatever it takes just to be with you." She said with blazing determination.

"_Here she goes again. I know she's cute when she does that but…._" He smiled and hit her in the head. "Don't steal my job!"

"Then what is my job?" She asked, curiously.

"Just don't break it." He replied with smirk.

"Break what?"

"The heart that you stole from me." Roxas said while waving goodbye.

[Author's note]

Cheeeeeeeeeesy~

Sorry for some awfully bad sweet lines at the end. I don't have any boyfriends and I'm single since birth so I never experienced that kind of things. *pukes*

Anyways HAPPY HOLLOWEEN guys :)

NEXT UP: Family Matters


	24. Family Matters

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

The alarm went off as Roxas wake up in bed. He looked at his window, still half asleep. The birds were chirping and the sun was as bright as always. He smiled and fixed his bed. He looked at the mirror and tried to fix his hair. With no such luck, he went down to the kitchen smelling fried eggs and bacon.

"Good Morning" Namine turned around wearing an apron and holding a spatula.

"Don't say it like it's the simplest thing in the world." Roxas face palmed while Namine looked at him clueless. "The eggs are burning."

Namine turned around in state of panic. "Sorry." She turned the gas stove off completely just in time. She sighed while looking at her slightly burned eggs. "I guess it could have been worse. Roxas eat up." She said putting the eggs and bacon in the plate.

"Thanks." He said taking the plate. "_It's been a week since Namine started living with us. It became a ruckus at school but now it's okay. Mom and Namine explained things out to everybody. They even thought that Namine and I are getting married. WHAT'S THAT ABOUT? I'm actually against it. She needs to talk to her family soon or else it will be like this forever_."

"Your mom said that she's working late today so we need to prepare our dinner ourselves." Namine said looking at Roxas while sitting across the table.

"I see. Is there something left on the fridge?"

"Nope, that's the last thing on the fridge." Namine said pointing her spatula at Roxas' plate.

"Wait for a moment, I will get ready. We're going to the grocery store." Roxas hurriedly finished eating and quickly went to his room. "Did Mom leave any money?"

"She did, it's in the counter." She jumped in joy and went to wash Roxas' plate.

After shopping…..

"I think we bought enough to last for days." Namine said raising the plastic bag.

"I guess so. "

"Is there something wrong Roxas?"

"Talk to them Namine." Roxas said causing Namine to stop walking.

"Please… don't open that topic anymore. You don't know anything about it." She replied holding the plastic bag tighter.

"Then tell me about it. You came rushing in to our house then you will not explain everything. Or I should say that you never explained it to me."

"Roxas you meanie!" Namine shouted and threw the plastic bag at him.

He smiled a little and picked the plastic bag. "I guess I went a little too far. I bet she will not head to our home after what I did. It's a good time to visit her family then."

"Pardon me." Roxas said as he knocked at the door.

"Oh it's you Roxas." Terra said with bored look on his face.

"Don't greet someone like that!"

"Oh Roxas come on in." Aqua said while mixing something on the bowl. "Mom's waiting for you at the kitchen."

"Thank you Aqua-nee." He bowed and looked at Terra angrily. "I'll be back for you Terra!" He said disappearing at the kitchen.

"I think it will be fun having Roxas as a brother, right Terra?" Aqua said looking at Terra.

"Yeah I bet he is."

"Thank you for coming here even after a short notice." Namine's mother stood up and warmly welcomed him. Roxas looked away as Namine's face came to his mind. He clenched his fist as he tried to remain calm. "Did she know you are coming?"

"No, I teased her a little bit." Roxas laughed a little and raised the plastic bag. "But either way I think the outcome is the same."

Roxas stopped laughing when he noticed Namine's mother was not playing along. He put back the groceries at the ground and looked at her seriously.

The door knob suddenly opened and Namine's mother seemed excited. She stood up and greeted the person coming in. Roxas tried to get the view while remained seated at the kitchen. He caught a glance of a petite guy with a steel-blue hair covering the right side of his face. Namine's mother cried in joy and hugged the boy. The boy shrugged off Namine's mother and went upstairs.

Terra shouted calling the boy while Namine's mother collapsed at the floor crying. Terra and Aqua looked at each other and nodded. Terra went upstairs while Aqua stayed there comforting her Mother. Aqua looked at Roxas and motioned him to get some water. Roxas stood up in panic and went to get a glass of water.

"Mom you don't want to have a bad memory of this place before leaving do you?" Aqua said, serenading her mother.

"Leaving?" Roxas said while he hand the glass of water in shock.

"Mom, Ienzo and Father are moving out. Namine is actually….." Aqua paused and looked away sympathetically. "She didn't approve it. That's why she moved out and started living with you. When everything is going along with me you will then do everything just to make it miserable, that's what she said. "

"I thought you just have an argument. I never knew that it was this serious." Roxas said. "I'm going to scold her and I'm going to bring her here."

"Roxas you're brave. You will do everything even though you have a lot at stake." Aqua said as she put on a faint smile.

"I don't get it." Roxas fidget as everyone looked shocked. "You're her family no matter what. You could scold her, harm her and everything but in the end you're still her family. Do you want to lose on someone who could risk a simple boyfriend girlfriend relationship just to solve your problem for you?" He went to the door and put on his shoes. He turned around and put on a smirk.

"No wonder why you couldn't reach her."

Roxas closed the door and started to head back. He looked to the stars and smiled. "I bet she's extremely hungry right now. " He took a step and heard steps running behind him. When he looked back he was attacked by Aqua and Terra causing them to land on the ground.

"That's so cool Roxas." Aqua said as she patted his back.

"I never believe you could pull an act like that." Terra smiled and pulled the two out. "Mom was actually stunned. She kept saying that you're right and she's saying that she's so dumb for not noticing. Now it's only a matter of time before the two make up."

"That's great." Roxas exclaimed then puts on a poker face. "I need to work on our dinner, so see you later." He turned around and waved as he walked away.

"W-wait!" The two said as they grabbed Roxas. "We need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He replied irritated. "I don't want her to be angrier at me."

"Do you want to know why Namine became like that?" Terra seriously said causing Roxas to feel chills on his spine.

"_Became like that?_" He asked himself as he followed the two back at the house.

"What is he doing?" Namine said as she looked on clock at the wall. "And I thought I'm the one offended about our argument." She moved her head left and right and hummed as she waits for his arrival. "Don't tell me his still looking for me?"

[Author's Notes]

Cool Roxas. .Cool.

You don't want to know how many times I re-write the part of Roxas and Namine's mother part. I even lost motivation on writing and decided to stop this project. I'm so bored that I tried reading a fanfic then I felt that I'm so naïve and foolish thinking that my stories could pass off. I'm sorry that I'm so incapable in writing. *cuts herself*

Kidding aside, I'm so grateful that even though my way of writing is a bit amateur-ish and I lack on vocabulary words there are a still people who reads it. *wipes tears* I'm SO SO HAPPY. Thanks for sticking with me and never growing tired of reading my stories. I will do my best from now on.

BTW Aqua is not a blood kin of the family (if you didn't get the hint last chapter). She is Terra's girlfriend for many years now so she is very close to them. They are now on their third year in college and they are living in a dorm near their university _ahem_ SEPARATE dorms. So the move is not affecting Terra. :)

NEXT UP: Moving Out


	25. Moving Out

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

Terra and Aqua made their way back to the house while Roxas confusedly followed them behind. The two paused and looked at Roxas then continued their way on the back. Roxas raised his eyebrows and glanced at the door's house.

"_I_ _thought we are going back to their house. I guess they want their mother to be alone for awhile._"

Roxas thought as he tried to catch up with the two. The two stopped and gave Roxas a way. He stepped forward and saw an alarming number of lilies in the backyard. They all danced as the wind started to blow. He was amazed. His mouth was wide open all this time. He then saw Namine's figure at the lilies, smiling and waving back at him.

"She did it all by herself." Aqua broke out the silence as she scooted over to smell the flowers. "It's quite wonderful isn't it?"

"Yeah." The only word Roxas can came up with while looking at the flowers.

"Imagine all her tears turned into flowers. These flowers are the product of her loneliness, the product of our family's failure." Terra smiled and looked at the chair behind them. He motioned Roxas to seat, making an impression that his story will take a lot of time. Roxas obliged and sat across the table while Terra sat on the other one. Aqua stood up joined them.

"Namine was born as the middle child of the family, the shadow of the bread winner and the older sister of their beloved favourite son, Ienzo. Her enthusiasm was completely drained out of her because of us. When I was born, I was expected to become a great bread winner someday. They all admired me. When she was born all their attention was **still** focused to me. They hardly gave something to her. But everything started to change. When our youngest brother was born, my mom adored him and just by looking you could see that he's their favourite."

"I'm going home." Roxas quietly stood up and started to walk away.

Terra sighed and by the time Roxas is halfway on the exit he started talking again. "Just so you know I never left her." He said causing Roxas to stop and turned around. "I was not called genius for nothing. I'm not to brag but if I wasn't there for her she might've killed herself by now."

"Terra, please don't talk like that!" Aqua shouted as she hit him in the head. "You're making it complicated. I know family matters are a big deal but-" Aqua paused, trying to fight back her tears. "But Namine's strong. She lost everything before but I think she got it back somehow."

"I don't see what the case here is?" Roxas said with a confident smile. "You know her very well so there is nothing to worry about. _The problem is actually with you. You kept blaming yourself_." He walked away with a big smile on his face.

"_Want to become a farmer someday Namine?" _

"_Why do you think I wanted to? Silly Terra!" Namine cutely shook her head and continued digging the soil. "I'm planting one thousand lilies so I can make a wish."_

"_Wasn't that one thousand cranes?" Aqua said, appearing from behind. _

_Namine blushed and stood up. She removed the dirt on her hands and smiled widely. "My wish is super special so the requirements need to be special too."_

"_Would you mind telling us your wish?" _

_Namine nodded and motioned Aqua to come closer to her. "I can tell it to you but not to Terra."_

_Aqua blinked curiously and agreed to Namine's condition. Terra protested but the girls don't seem to hear him. After whispering her wish, Aqua laughed and looked at Terra awkwardly. Terra started to feel uncomfortable and shouted to tell it to him at once._

"I want Terra to meet everyone's expectations." Aqua suddenly blurted as Terra and she looked at Roxas while leaving. "That's what she wished for. She never felt any jealousy towards you or hatred among Ienzo."

"How could you be so sure?"

"Because I am."

"I can't argue with **that kind of logic** but thanks I kinda felt some strange weight lifted up from me."

"Maybe that's what she wanted all along."

"'I'm home." Roxas scooted down and tried to remove his shoes. He took his slippers and went to the kitchen to put the groceries at the fridge. "Namine where are you?" He shouted as he looked at every corner of the kitchen. He then saw Namine at the living room with packed bags talking to her mother and her younger brother Ienzo.

"I'm moving out." Namine turned to him and said. Her mom and brother smiled and greeted him. "I'm sorry for being a trouble." She said as her family and she make their way out of the house.

"What?" Roxas said as he spaced out. After a couple of minutes, he shook his head and followed them at the door.

Roxas opened his mouth but was interrupted by Namine. "I'm going to give you the full details later." She smiled while Roxas stood at the door with cold sweat. "Don't worry I'm not angry at you and it doesn't have anything to do about our argument awhile ago."

As the door closed, Roxas quickly confined himself at his room. He didn't bother to eat lunch nor dinner. He just stayed there waiting for her call. He kept thinking of what will happen to them now but he can't make up a conclusion. By the time his head wanted to explode, Namine called saving his life.

"I'm joining them. When they move out of our house I mean."

"_What a nice way of starting a conversation. Maybe some did you wait too long? Or how are you? is a great way to start a conversation."_ He sighed and started looking depressed. He moved the phone on his right side and tried to be as normal as possible. "_Does_ that mean you're in good terms with your family now?"

She giggled and said. "I guess so. I still can't believe that my mom and Ienzo went all that way just to talk to me."

"Oh when I came home." He said after recalling the events. "What did they say to you?"

"You know the usual I'm not a great mother to you, and I'm not suited to be called as your mother type of speeches. Ienzo said that he envy me for not being a constant watch by our mother. He said that whatever I do, mom will not try to oppose me."

"_IS THAT HOW MUCH MOM LOVES YOU?" Ienzo said to Namine, shocking her mother and her._

"We both thought that the other one is Mom's favourite. We end up being a rebel due to jealousy. How pathetic isn't it?"

"Yeah, you bet." Roxas smiled as he found out that there's nothing to worry about.

"What?" Namine sounded shocked on the other line. "Here is the part where you will encourage me with some heart warming words. I never knew that you are so cold when it comes to problem like this, like earlier today."

Roxas laughed while Namine continued voicing her concerns. "I'm just happy for you. That is all. I just can't help but to be relieved now that your problem is now solved."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked confusedly. "Don't change the subject! I'm still mad at you."

"Yeah, yeah"

The next day….

"Roxas why don't you try and greet are new neighbours. They just moved here." His mother said as a half awaked Roxas walk down the stairs.

"_What will happen to us now? Are we going to have a long distance relationship from now on? I can't believe I didn't ask where they will move. I'm the worst!" _ He kept saying to himself as he unconsciously made his way out of the door.

"Roxas just don't stand there answer the door." His mother shouted.

Roxas shook his head and slapped his face to wake his self up. He gave another sigh and opened the door. He was then greeted by a blonde girl with a white one piece dress, waving at him.

"Good morning! We're just new here at the neighbourhood. I hope we could be friends."

Roxas started to cry while nodding and shaking his hands at the girl. "I can't believe you Namine! You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought-"

"-that I will abandoned you?" Namine finished his sentence. "I didn't know where we are going to move so I didn't tell you last night. But Mom said it's not that far from yours so I didn't worry. I just found out that both our parents already set this out." She said pointing out to her parents moving the sofa inside their house.

"Did you forget that I'm a real estate agent, Roxas?" His mother tapped his shoulder and went next door to help moved stuffs.

"Oh where is the cool Roxas we talked to yesterday saying there's nothing to worry about." Terra emerged from behind Namine, mocking Roxas. "Not so cool now huh?"

"Oh shut up!" He wiped his tears and chased Terra.

"Nee-san, just don't stand there. Help us unpacked." Ienzo said with a shy hushed tone.

"Okay." Namine nodded and went to pick up some stuff. Ienzo blushed and hid his face while walking his way at their new house. Namine called him out and tried to catch up.

"_We decided to move out so we could have a new start besides Namine might need a new garden to plant her favourite lilies_."

[A/N]

Sorry guys if I haven't updated for awhile. I got sick and I almost got hospitalized. I also suffered depression from school. I tried to kill myself xD (just kidding!) Don't worry I'm fine now or maybe it's a ghost publishing this chapter xD

Kidding aside, The RokuNami ship has now completely reached its climax and all the subsequent chapters will not focused on them. But they're still part of the story. If I try to separate them again you might think that I'm just doing it to prolong the story.

**It's time for the supporting characters to SHINE! **

NEXT UP: Time Skip? Being A Senior High Student is Not Fun?


	26. Time Skip! Being A Senior High Student

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"I can't take this anymore!" Olette stood up and started yelling and running in circle.

"Olette seems to be unstable these days." Namine said as she turned to her side.

Kairi smirked and shrugged. "It can be help. Everyone's exam results will be turning in soon." She changed her expression and pointed to the others. "-besides she's not the only one."

Namine turned around and laughed while looking at Sora and Hayner doing the same thing. They started to feel exhausted and changed to praying instead.

"Oh god, may you help us pass our exam!" The three said in unison while kneeling and bowing simultaneously.

"You know there's nothing God could do because the exam is finished already. He can't just make your names appear if you really did fail the exam." Roxas said with pure confidence, breaking their hopeless souls. He then head towards Namine and greeted them. "I'm surprised that you're not worrying Kairi."

Kairi smiled and started bragging. "Don't worry, I only applied in a second rate college so I have a high possibility on getting admitted."

"Still…." Namine butted in and looked at Sora. "You applied the same college with Sora, right? Why are you the only one with that high expectation?"

"Please don't level me with him." She said sticking her nose up.

"Those types are the one who most likely never passes their exams." Roxas said causing Kairi to feel nervous.

"Stop it Roxas! I know you and Namine have a sure spot in your first choice so-"

"No we're not! We're like every student taking college admission exams." Namine humbly said.

Kairi turned around and gave a weird face to Namine. "Sure, sure. There's no possible chance that you will be admitted SINCE SOME OF THE MANAGEMENT OF YOUR COLLEGE OF CHOICE WENT HERE JUST TO TALK TO YOU."

"Calm down Kairi." Namine said gesturing her hand to calm down.

After a few minutes of fire-breathing, Kairi finally hyped down after Roxas went to get a bottle of water for her.

"College huh?" Olette said while sitting beside them. "Time sure flies fast. I never even got the chance to enjoy it."

"What are you? An old lady or something?" Hayner butted in. Olette scowled but gave no response. She sighed and sat on her seat.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Hayner said catching up. He put his arms at Roxas and Pence and smiled. "Let's go to the usual spot."

"Usual spot?" Namine repeated.

"That's our base." Roxas said while Hayner choked the life out of him.

"I have part time today." Pence bluntly said, already on his way.

Hayner pouted and hunched back. "Why is he so relaxed when our exams are going to turn in soon?" He protested then grins and looked at Roxas enthusiastically.

"Uhhh….. sorry. Something came up." Roxas said, avoiding eye contact.

"That's right. Terra and Aqua are visiting so Roxas and his Mom are eating with us." Namine happily added causing Roxas to be embarrassed.

"Fine." Hayner reluctantly said. "Then Olette how about you?"

"Sorry." She bowed her head and immediately went on her way.

"What's that about?" Hayner looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm just going to go there myself. Apparently I'm the only one who cares for our base." He continued to whine as he completely vanished within Roxas' view.

"Olette's…" Namine suddenly blurted out and find it hard to say the right word. "-acting weird. I think it's not just because of the results of the exam."

"Maybe it's because she and Hayner will be separated." Xion said while steadily keeping her pace with them.

"I guess so. They are friends since elementary." Roxas added.

"But don't you think she is starting to feel regret?" Namine asked causing the group to stop walking.

"For not confessing to Hayner?" Xion asked conforming if her thoughts are the same with her.

"You might be right. But there is still some time why doesn't she confess now?" Kairi said entering the group into deep thought again.

"Because of time I guess." Sora said. The group looked at him and demanded an explanation. "I bet she's thinking if her confession will really matter. It's been many years and Hayner never showed to her any signs of love. Besides we are all going to college now even though they liked each other they will never have a time to be together as before."

"It must be terrible thing to feel that whatever you will do, it will never lead you to a happy ending." Namine sighed and looked at the sunset.

"No." Xion said smiling at the view. "I think it still depends on how will Hayner and Olette would handle it. But one thing is sure they will never escape the friend zone if they will not take chances."

Kairi and the other agreed and looked at Xion with a grinning smile. "Oh look, its Riku!" Xion turned around and tripped during the process. "So it is true! You're going to the study at the same university as him because you like him."

"I…. uh….."

"Kairi don't snoop around someone's life after you make fun of her." Namine reminded while helping Xion to get up. "It's kinda rude, you know."

"Sorry, sorry my bad." Kairi said bowing her head.

"No, it's okay." Xion hurriedly request Kairi to stand up and started to fidget. "It's not like we're dating or liking him. I just feel comfortable whenever I'm with him that's why."

"Isn't that the same?" Kairi and Sora said with weird look on their face.

Olette opened the door and placed her bag at the chair. She stopped for a second and look at a picture sitting at her desk.

"_We're not choosing the same college but just in case I flunked, I placed your first choice in my second so we-"_

"We will be always together." Olette said, remembering Hayner's words to her. "Can we really stay like this forever?" She hugged the picture and started crying.

"Is there any chance that you like me too?"

The sun finally sets and things finally quiet down. Hayner on the other hand, stayed on the usual spot in a deep thought. He sighed and continued throwing the baseball on the wall.

"Damn! It's a perfect chance to be alone with her! What's with her?" He caught the ball and looked at the keychain sitting beside him.

"It's too late, I guess."

[A/N]

I finished typing this in just two days. Well I know I'm three weeks behind so I wrote this as fast as I could. Don't worry I didn't force myself on writing this. See, If your writing is not force a beautiful chapter can be created. Besides this chapter is easy to make, because it's just to show what things changed after the time skip. So I'm making it up as it goes. *peace sign*

BTW during their senior year, all of them are in the same class including Xion. She's even part of the gang right now. Riku is a year older so he's in college right now.

Countdown :)

5 to 6 chapters to go until it's completely finished.

NEXT UP: Too Late For A Rejection


	27. Too Late For A Rejection

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"_Is it really too late?"_

"Happy Monthsary!" Sora shouted and gave Kairi a box.

"Whose monthsary is it?" Kairi asked, clueless about the matter.

"Don't say that you forget our monthsary Kairi?" Sora took the box and ran away.

"Last month it was Sora who forgot now its Kairi. What a strange couple!" Namine remarked while sitting beside Roxas.

"WAIT Sora, I'm just kidding." Kairi took something from her bag and followed Sora.

"Say Namine you want to go to the amusement this Saturday?" Roxas asked, embarrassingly.

"Sure."

Olette and Hayner then entered the classroom both depressed. They kept emitting auras of glum and regret. They looked to each other and greeted one another. They sighed and went to their respected chairs. The group looked at each other and split into two groups the girls with Olette while the boys are with Hayner.

The boys gathered around Hayner and said. "What's the matter man?"

"Nothing." He said and buried his face in his arms.

"Is something wrong Olette?" The girls said offering her a handkerchief.

She declined the offer and went outside. "Why do you think I'm going to cry?" Her voice echoed as she left the classroom. Hayner looked at her for a second and buried his face again.

The group gathered around seemingly worried.

"We should split into two groups for a while." Namine suggested.

Roxas second the motioned and said. "Yeah, I think they starting to feel regret."

The group agreed and looked at the two. Xion then interfered and said. "But it's good right? It means they both like each other."

"It's not as simple as that with these two. I don't even know what is holding up these two. Is it their friendship or their future?" Kairi reasoned out.

Olette noticed something while eating. "Where are the boys?"

"With Hayner." Namine said leaving Olette speechless.

"What's keeping you?"

"What do you mean Kairi?" She asked dropping her food at the plate.

"I think it's best to let her open up if she wanted to." Xion said.

"Then it will really be too late." Namine said. Olette put her spoon and fork aside and cried.

"What will happen to us guys?" She said.

"It's up to you." Kairi looked in her eyes seriously.

"What is wrong with confessing Olette?" Namine smiled trying to lift the mood up. "There's nothing to lose." She opened Olette's hand and put a handkerchief.

"What if-"

"What if? Just suppose?" Xion interrupted and shook her head. "There are many possibilities Olette and none of that will happen if you will not take an action."

"Really Olette, what is the real reason on why you don't confess?" Kairi said.

"Guys what will you do during college?" Hayner said playing with his food.

"Study of course!" Sora said with food in his mouth.

"Oh come on man! Speak without food on your mouth." Hayner said while dodging foods coming out from Sora's mouth. "I mean with your relationship!" He shouted then blushed.

"Oh, I get it!" Sora snapped his fingers and smiled. "Kairi and I will try to take the same classes as many as possible. If not we will see each other during our vacant period. Besides we'll do whatever it takes just to see each other."

"Whatever it takes huh?" Hayner whispered to himself. He smiled and turned to Roxas. "How about you?"

"Well, we will eat dinner together starting college. We can't promise to see each other often so we made a promise to eat together."

"Yeah, that's right they both live next door to each other." Sora said with a bored monotone. "I'm so jealous."

"What if the two of you studied at different college?"

"Will that make any difference?" Sora asked shocking Hayner.

"Yeah it doesn't matter actually. But I guess you might not see each other that often unlike when you two are in the same university." Roxas added.

"But if you really want to see her then see her. Cut class or something." Sora suggested to Hayner. "Every couple can't be together every time you know. Why are you so uptight with that question anyways? Even a dumbass like me can figure it out. "

"You don't need to brag that Sora." Roxas said and laughed. "Do your friendship with Olette matters that much to you?"

"I don't see her as a friend ever since from the start." He said with a refreshing smile.

"Then what's the problem?" They said in unison.

"I don't know actually. I don't care about things like holding hands and kissing when I'm with her."

"Are you….. afraid of commitment?" Roxas asked curiously.

"WHAT? No, of course not. I like her but I don't see her being my girlfriend though."

"Man you're weird!" Sora said throwing a tissue paper at him. "You're hurting her, SO MUCH that she started to think its normal. Don't you think you're giving her false hopes? If you don't want her to fall in love with you then stop hanging out with her acting like you're her best friend, COWARD! You're just afraid of being rejected!" Sora stood up and stormed off.

Hayner was so shocked. He tried to look at Roxas but he was also avoided by him. Roxas took his tray and left.

"They're on their own." Kairi shouted while stretching her arms. "I don't even know what their problem is!"

"You got that right!" Namine second the motioned.

"Honestly, what's wrong with them?" Sora asked.

"I don't care anymore! They're cowards! COWARDS!" Kairi shouted. "I thought they're afraid of losing their friendship but-"

"Come on Kairi chill down." Xion said calming Kairi.

"Do they think that they will still be rejected even though they see how clearly they loved each other?" Roxas asked.

[Author's Notes]

Finished.

So what do you think? Bit too complicated?

I don't have much to say so this is it. Sorry for a short chapter. *sniff* I will surely miss my readers. The story is nearing its climax. But don't worry it will not end after Hayner and Olette's problem is resolved. I still have more in store for you guys. I even have a gift for you :) Well just stay tune to know what it is. Now that I mention it, I didn't even start making it yet.

NEXT UP: Double Date

Hohohoho~


	28. Double Date

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

Namine blinked as she tried to comprehend the sudden turn of events. Roxas on the other hand just came back from buying snacks for the both of them. He almost dropped the sodas upon seeing Hayner and Olette standing in front of Namine.

"Namine!" Roxas shouted and went to her side. He turned to Hayner and raised an eye brow. "Is something up?"

Olette started to fidget while Hayner avoided the couple's eye contact. Namine and Roxas looked at each other and laughed.

"Did Kairi set you up?" Namine asked the two. Olette blushed from idiocy while Hayner sighed and answered back.

"She said the group is going to be here today."

"That girl sure is sneaky. When did she hear that we are going on a date today?" Roxas said then held Namine's hand, much to Hayner and Olette's shock.

"Don't let it bother you Roxas." Namine held his hand tighter and smiled. "Let's just enjoy the day."

"Wait!" Olette said. Namine and Roxas turned to them after stopping. "Will it be okay for us to be with you guys?"

"Your ticket will be wasted so you should ride a couple before going home." Namine said with a smile.

"But frankly speaking we want to be left alone." Roxas butted in. He blushed while smiling –like an idiot. "I mean not that close, a couple of meters might be fine."

"_They're not bothered to be seen by us while doing some lovey-dovey moments_?" Olette thought while looking at them laughing and teasing each other.

"Well its better than wasting my dear life on worrying my exam results." Hayner said –blushing while extending his hands to Olette.

"Eh?" Olette replied in impulse. "What is that?"

Hayner punched her head and walked away from humiliation. "I just don't want you to get lost."

"_This is bad. I'm going to fall for you again." _ She smiled and went to his side. "But is it really necessary? I'm not a child you know."

"Really? I didn't notice because you sure act like one." He replied with wide grin leaning on her face.

"_Too close! Too Close!_" Her heart pounded so fast that she tried removing his face from hers.

The teasing stopped when they hear Namine shouting their names and pointing out the roller coaster. They both gulped and looked at each other. They laughed and teased each other how chicken they are.

"I'm beat." Hayner collapsed on the chair and dried his self.

"We should eat guys. What do you want?" Namine politely said and raised her lunch box.

"Is it enough for us?"

"Maybe for you it isn't." Hayner quickly replied back.

"Don't worry. We could still buy if it isn't enough for us." Namine said opening her lunch box. "Besides I packed many just in case."

Hayner and Olette looked at the mouth watering lunch boxed and gulped. They wipe their drool and sat back, synchronized. Roxas and Namine laughed and started handing over the plates.

"You sure brought a lot." Olette said then a sudden thought came to her mind. "You sure you didn't know we're coming today. You're actually in league with Kairi right?" She jokingly said.

"C'mon do you really think that I want to? We rarely go to dates because of exams. Don't go accusing someone especially when you crashed on their date."

"Accidentally we bought foods and plates for four because we didn't discuss this much. We thought if Kairi found out she might but in with Sora or worse the whole group. Please forgive Roxas." Namine said while forcing Roxas to bow his head.

"Sorry." Olette humbly apologize.

"I'm sorry too." Roxas said, embarrassed.

"Then shall we?" Namine smiled and started eating.

Olette and Hayner ate while looking at Namine and Roxas carefully. "_Will they feed each other_?" They thought while waiting for them anxiously.

Namine stopped eating and looked at them. "Is something wrong?"

Olette and Hayner shook their head-embarrassingly and continued eating. They looked at each other and laughed knowing that they are thinking the same thing.

"We're going to ride some more. You sure you're not going to?" Namine asked leaning at the table.

"I'm okay." Hayner replied while slouching at the chair. He pointed Olette much to her shock. "Why don't you ask her?"

Olette shook her head and laughed nervously. "I'm going to stay here for awhile too. You two go on ahead, you have a date right?"

The two nodded and head on their way. Roxas looked back and grinned at Olette. He pointed Hayner and laughed.

"What's with him?" Hayner asked after the two left. "He looked at me and laughed."

Olette took a deep breath and told him the truth. "He said that it's a good time to talk to you since we're all alone."

Hayner fell from his chair and looked at Olette. "Huh? Where did that come from?"

Olette smiled faintly to hide her pain. "I guess it is really impossible." She said to herself softly.

"What is?" Hayner said trying to look eye to eye at Olette.

Olette sighed and smiled. "Me being your girlfriend."

After that a long silence can be heard. Hayner slowly leaned on his chair and hide his face. Olette tapped her thighs and stood up.

"I get it." She said and turned to Hayner. "Your silence answered it all."

"That's not it." Hayner said in a low voice. "It was all too sudden."

"Sudden?" She said and shook her head. "Maybe, you never think of me as a potential girlfriend at all."

"How could you sound so sure? You don't even know my feelings for you." Hayner shouted smashing the table on one hand.

"But you know I learned a lot today." She said ignoring his protest. "I never saw Namine and Roxas like that before. I thought that they are still awkward against each other besides they rarely do things like that at school so it's kinda shocking. But I forgot that they were going out for years now. Love really can change one person doesn't it?" She looked at him and smiled. "I'm sure I will be like that years from now. I even bet that I'm more intimate than Namine."

"I doesn't need to be years from now."Hayner said.

"Did you say something?" Olette turned to him and took her bag. "I'm going to go now. You should enjoy yourself. Maybe you can find someone you could be head over heels with." She waved and went on her way.

Hayner hid his face and smashed the table. He bit his lip as tears began to fall. "Maybe you're the one thinking that I'm not a potential boyfriend to you."

[Author's notes]

Their conversation is one hell of a confession. If they didn't think it is or Hayner still don't see that Olette likes him with that words well HAYNER YOU'RE A DUMBASS.

Why am I saying that? I'm the writer here so it means it depends to me if he really thinks it's a confession or not. Then **I dub thee a confession and Hayner hear it loud and clear**.

How do you like Namine and Roxas's intimate moments? (I know there's few. But heck I want your opinion.)

I still get the chills whenever I say intimate. I'm sorry if it is crappy. In my defense in my whole sixteen years I never experienced that. I'm single since birth and I'm proud of it. LoL Is it weird? It's in our culture to be strict on dating. Well actually it depends on our parents. Besides I don't like Namine and Roxas doing things like kissing in public or too much "Public Display of Affection". Again, it's because of our culture and I'm conservative. I'm like our ideal Filipina Women :) (Says who?)

The next chapter will be the end of Hayner and Olette's friendship erm I mean problem. (Damn. I really need to stop saying hints.)

NEXT UP: College Plans

Have you seen Pence? He rarely appears on my fanfic. Hmmm By the way, the next chapter is about their college plans *trollface* they will be discussing what course they will take and their exam results will finally arrived.

Last four or three chapters :)


	29. College Plans

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"I passed!" Kairi entered the room screaming. "See I passed my exam!" She mockingly laughed while rubbing it to Roxas' face.

Roxas took her paper and laughed. "You only passed your first choice?"

"Well…." She embarrassingly said. "You…. Know….. I never gave my all during the other exams."

Roxas stood up and lightly hit her forehead. "What if you failed all of them?"

"My my, is this a pairing I see?" Namine jokingly said in front of them.

"What?" Roxas and Kairi said. Roxas immediately went on her side and tried to explain things out.

"I'm just kidding." Namine said. "But if you're acting like that it seems that my suspicion is true." She sighed and pretended to be sad- seemingly enjoying it.

"Namine!" Roxas yelled out of frustration.

"_Jealous eh_?" Kairi thought while looking at the two. "Namine sure has a funny way of being jealous." She said to Sora coming to her side.

"Did you pass?" He asked.

"Only my first choice, you?"

"Second and first."

Namine and Roxas stopped fighting and joined the two on their conversation.

"You two are taking a teaching course right?" Namine asked and the two nodded.

"Yep. I'm going to teach English while Sora will teach PE." Kairi said pointing Sora and her.

"Still can't believe Kairi will teach English like Miss Tifa." He shuddered while Namine started to get jealous again.

"Talk about the guy who will take doctoral degree." Kairi answered back with a smirk.

"What's wrong about that?" Roxas exclaimed.

Sora sighed and breaks their fight. "Stop it. When did you guys get this close?" Kairi and Roxas suddenly quiet down

"So it's true then." Namine said with a sad look on her eyes.

Kairi and Roxas started to look depressed and irritated. Sora then clapped and changed the subject.

"Did you pass Namine?" Sora said- excluding the two out.

"Yep, I passed all three of them the same with Roxas." She said as if Roxas is not with them. She smiled and turned to Olette and Hayner. "How about you guys?"

"I…" Olette paused and crumpled her paper. She put on a big smile and said. "I only passed my first choice."

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked noticing her weird behavior. "You passed right?"

"_It means I can't enter the same university with Hayner. I didn't pass his choice_."

Olette didn't answer and just looked down. Namine and Sora then continued to harass the two.

"Namine did you hear something?"

"I didn't Sora."

"Come on guys stopped joking already." Roxas said wearing his patience thin.

"I passed my first two choices." Hayner said. Olette turned to him with a small teardrop falling down.

"That's great that means we all passed." Kairi said. "Even Xion passed her's she said to me earlier."

"So right now we have an artist, a doctor, two teachers, an engineer and?" Namine stopped and looked at the two.

"An architect." Hayner said.

"A fashion designer." Olette answered back.

"Where is Pence?" Namine asked, looking around.

Xion entered the classroom. "I think the teachers called him earlier." She tucked her hair and started to look worried. "Do you think he didn't pass all his exams? He was working non-stop these days."

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see him review at all." Sora added.

"Do you think he will even go to college?" Namine said. The group looked at her. "I mean….. I'm sorry. I just get a feeling that he will not."

"Why don't we ask him after he comes back?" Hayner said, trying to lift the spirit of everyone.

"_But in the end. He didn't come back. We waited for him but they all said that he went somewhere else, his part time job_."

"Where are we going?" Namine asked Hayner and Olette.

"His part time job." They both said.

"We had a hunch that he is going to take over his father's restaurant." Hayner said while Olette nodded.

They entered the restaurant and saw Pence messing up but eventually standing up and continued working.

"He's so determined." Namine said while looking at Pence.

"Yow!" Sora shouted at Pence. Pence turned and looked shocked. He excused himself to his father, whose working at the counter. He motioned them to follow him to the kitchen.

"Why are you guys here?" Pence asked leaning to the table.

"We were worried." Kairi said.

"Don't be." Pence said with a serious but troubled face. "I already accepted that this is my future."

They left as soon as their conversation is finished. They felt that Pence has already decided and can't change it. They might cause trouble to him.

"You okay, bro?" Hayner asked, who decided to stay for awhile like Olette.

"I thought you will never notice. I thought this will go on forever. I never stand out to the group much so no one notices me." Pence said as he cried. "But even though it's too late I'm still grateful that you noticed me."

"Pence…" Olette said hugging her friend. "I never knew you felt this way."

"You're what?" Hayner shouted at the classroom the next day.

"Roxas and I are going to a part time job." Namine said.

"I heard that loud and clear but why all of a sudden?" Hayner asked.

"Pence like Geography right? So we thought that we will buy him books for him to read." Namine smiled.

Roxas nodded and added. "Sora and Kairi are even putting up a party for him."

"Hey!" Xion shouted and pouted. "Are you forgetting about me? I have presents for Pence too you know."

"Oh yeah." Roxas snapped his fingers and pointed Xion. "Xion's going to give him videos about geography as well."

She smiled and bragged. "I got a discount on my uncle's store."

Hayner smiled and looked at his friends. "_Pence you're not unnoticed after all_."

"What's with the smirk?" Olette noticed.

Hayner took something at his bag. It was a paper then he ripped it off. Olette was shocked and looked what kind of paper was it. Much to her shock it's his result on his exam for his first choice.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm going to go to the same university as you." Hayner said pulling her up.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Because starting today you will be my girlfriend." He said while the group gasped and squealed.

Olette tear up and tried to laugh. "You picked the wrong time to confess."

"Is that a no?" He asked with a smirk.

"Guys let's get started with the party for Pence." Olette said diverting the topic.

The group huddled around Hayner with huge awkward smiles.

"Nice one Hayner." Sora said as he pat his back.

"But really Hayner you really did pick a wrong time. We were speaking about Pence then you suddenly confessed." Kairi said and crossed her arms.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Namine asked politely.

"I just felt like it." He said –acting to be cool.

"Yeah right!" They said patting him at the back all at once.

"_It was like a dream. He suddenly asked me out of nowhere .I'm so happy and embarrassed at the same time. After that we threw a party for Pence. He was crying. He said that felt his existence. I was very happy for him and myself as well. Graduation is coming and nothing could ever stop us on taking our dreams into reality_."

[Author's Notes]

It's done. Last three or four left. I'm really looking forward on writing the prologue part. I came up with the weirdest thing ever. I'm even thinking of a epilogue one but it depends if I can come up with one. Besides I want my story with an even number xD.

Sorry it became Olette's POV all of a sudden.

I hope I will finish this, this year. Then I will revise this for my pride's sake. BTW did I mention I have a gift for you guys? But I'm not starting it yet due to something called STUDYING.

Jealousy, the thing that can make Sora and Namine act LoL. Just came to my mind sorry.

NEXT UP: First Kiss

Not for Hayner and Olette it's for Namine and Roxas. WAIT WHAT? After all this years they haven't kissed yet?

*trolling overload*


	30. First Kiss

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

High school life started to feel like winter.

The days are shorter and nights are longer. There are times that the students will lay down and think on what will happen next. Next thing they knew their mother is waking them up or else they will be late. But it doesn't matter anymore. There are no classes, just talks and preparation for graduation.

"Do you think it is suitable for us?" Sora said rocking his chair.

"What man?" Hayner turned around and faced him.

"College. I'm thinking I'm not cut out to study in a university maybe working is a far more, better option than this." He crouched and put his hands on his face- seemingly thinking.

The others noticed and gathered around. They drop the things they're doing the moment they knew something is up.

Kairi sat on the Sora's arm chair and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know you're thinking too much. " She paused and looked if Sora was listening. "Just hear me out. There are a lot people who want to study in college and yet they can't. Don't throw that chance away. Besides you can't judge yourself if you are worthy or not nor can the society. "

"Yeah." Namine seconded the motion. "Taking up college is just a standard unspoken law in our society. Just follow what you want. Strive for it and work hard on it. Besides no man can judge a person just by the education he accomplished."

The other nodded convincing Sora a lot more. Hayner went his side and poked him.

"You passed all your choices right? So why is a thought like that lingering on your mind?"

"Whenever I'm thinking of college, if feel that my whole future is dependent on that no matter what I choose will make a great impact on my life. What if I'm not cut out to be Teacher? Where will I go? Will my studies go to waste? It is really hard if you put in a lot of thought."

"Then don't be a teacher." Kairi straightforwardly said. "Be the thing you wanted the most."

"But how about y-"

"I can't control your life. It's yours not mine." She smiled to him and left. They thought that she needed to run away so she can cry without him seeing. She felt guilty on how she pushes him to do teaching. It breaks Kairi to pieces.

Namine and the girls went and said that they will talk some sense on her and the boys need to do the same for Sora.

"Are you okay now?" Olette said handing her handkerchief. Kairi didn't answer but she sounded like she wasn't.

"Let's have a slumber party." Namine happily blurted out of nowhere.

Kairi stopped sobering and looked at Namine –confused. "Why all of a sudden?"

"We could talk more because we have all night and besides it's more comfortable." Namine smiled and convinced them.

"That's not what I meant." Kairi said-still not convinced.

"I'm in." Xion raised her hand and smiled.

"What? Not you too." Olette sighed and faced palmed.

Xion smiled and winked. "You don't like the idea?" She stopped and grinned. "I bet you guys are itching to know secrets from each other. Like…." She paused again and looked at Olette. "Olette's relationship with Hayner."

Kairi grinned and nodded. "I like the sound of that."

Namine laughed. "It looks like Kairi is her normal self again."

"W-wait! Why me? Kairi and Namine's will be much better than mine." Olette's voice cracked as she back away.

"So how's your first month as couple Olette?" Xion said as she lay beside her.

Olette blushed and hid her face in the pillow. "Why did I decide to join these guys here?"

"Then let's asked Namine first." Kairi grinned and turned to Namine. "How's your first kiss?"

"My first kiss?" Namine blushed and touched her lips.

"Don't tell me you haven't done it yet. You're dating for years." Kairi asked in shocked.

"We did." She said and blushed even more.

"When?" Xion enthusiastically asked.

"It was a week after we moved next to their house….."

Namine knocked at the door. "Roxas are you home?" She knocked again and rang the doorbell TWICE. "_Maybe he's not home_." She thought and tried to open the door. "Oh it's not locked. Maybe he's asleep."

Namine entered the house and removed her shoes. "Sorry for the intrusion." She quietly made her way to the living room and saw Roxas sleeping at the sofa. "Oh he's asleep here." She smiled and fixed his hair. "What a weird way of sleeping." She giggled as she imagined how Roxas fell asleep while he sits at the sofa.

Namine smiled and sat beside him. "He looks peaceful when asleep. Oh there's something on his face. Let me remove it for you Roxas." She took her handkerchief and wiped the dirt off. She touched his face again and felt the warmness of his face.

"He looks cute." She giggled and put both of her hands on his face. "I want to pinch his face so badly."

Roxas started to move -maybe he's uncomfortable on his sleeping position. Accidentally he moved forward leaning closer to Namine and what made it worse is he started to wake up. Namine was so in panicked that she couldn't move. He opened his eyes – seeing Namine's face one inch against him.

Namine quickly pushed him. "It was….. a mistake. I didn't mean it." Her tears began to fall from embarrassment and her eyes were avoiding Roxas'.

Roxas didn't speak –he felt awkward as well. He scratched his head and looked at a far distance.

"I'm sorry!" Namine stood up and ran outside the house.

Roxas tried to follow her to their house. But Ienzo said that she hid into their attic and doesn't want to be disturbed. But he went there anyways. He kept shouting her name but Namine didn't reply. He could hear her weeps –it was hurting him as well.

"I'm sorry Namine. I was shocked that's all. I don't suspect you at anything." Roxas said and leaned at the door. He shouted and messed his hair. "If I were Ven, I could calm you and even joked about it. Sorry, I'm not him."

A long silenced followed his words. Namine opened a creak on the door shocking Roxas, who's leaning against it. Roxas smiled but Namine signaled that he may not enter.

"I didn't fell in love with Ven." She looked straight to his eyes -seriously.

"Sorry." He sat on the floor and bow down. "It was a habit of mine. You must have heard it about Mom right?" He looked up at Namine and she nodded. " I bet if he was here you will fell in love with him."

Namine started to look angry and tried to slam the door at him but Roxas blocked it by using his feet just in time. Namine hang the door open and sat at the corner.

"_I made her mad even more_." Roxas laughed and sat beside her without making noise.

"Why would you say I would fall in love with your-"

"Imagine you're sitting alone at the grounds, I noticed you while I'm walking at the hallway and stopped. Ven encouraged me to talk to you but I can't do it. So he went by himself and introduced himself as me. I rushed to the scene shouting that he's not. You laughed and he laughed as well. He started bugging you so he could learn more things from you to tell me. That's how you will fall in love with him."

She shook her head and smiled. "That's not it. Let's continue your story shall we? You said always Ven came to bug me right? But since you're twins and you're shy and quiet, you're always with him. However, whenever he's in the grounds a random person talks to him leaving us two alone. We will always try to initiate a conversation but we failed most of the time because we both spoke up in the same time. Then we will slowly start to feel comfortable to each other and after a few months we will be in the same state as we are now." She smiled and looked at the window. "I'm sorry for being embarrassed. Now I feel guilty that you are thinking that Ven is much better guy for me than you."

"Well it's true." He pouted.

"If it is true then why would I fell in love with you?"

"Then that's how we….." Namine stopped and noticed that her friends are already asleep. "kissed."

"Good night guys." Namine smiled and turned off the lights.

The following morning, the guys went to Kairi's house without knowing that the girls stayed there all night. They said they were here because Sora has something to say to Kairi.

"The guys said that you need to tell me something." Kairi said while still wearing her pajama and a jacket wrapped around her neck.

"It's about my future…. I MEAN OUR FUTURE." He said while his voiced cracked. His face was bright red making Kairi smiled a little. "Remember when I was chosen to become the new captain of the varsity?" He asked with a smile while Kairi nodded in confusion on where he is going to. "I trained so hard that I injured myself and can't play the whole tournament. I can't handle the pressure of being the captain so I trained hard so I can be one on their eyes." He stopped for awhile and gazed at the the sky with full of determination.

"But I was wrong. Skills are not the only thing that matters. Even though I can't play basketball I supported the team by teaching them. That's when you opened the topic of being a teacher. It might not seem like it but I'm not confident on my skills and I can't handle an excessive amount of pressure. But when I'm teaching I tend to forget about those stuffs. That's why I chose the path of teaching." He inhaled and bowed in front of her.

"I see." Kairi said with a smile on her face. Anyone can tell that she is relieved on what she heard.

[Author's Notes]

Sorry guys. I made a sin. I almost dropped this story because I started another one. I thought it was okay because it is near to its end. BUT I WAS WRONG. It made it even harder to write this story because my thoughts are on the other one. SORRY. But don't worry I will TRY to finish this as soon as possible.

I also have my studies to worry too. The work load keeps piling up. I can't handle it anymore. *faints* But I hope and I wish I can finish this story before the year ends. Besides only TWO CHAPTERS LEFT.

IS THIS STORY WRONG OR A BIT CONFUSING? Sorry about that. But don't worry I will revise EVERYTHING after I finished all of the chapters.

And I really apologize for not putting the kissing scene. I sucked at cheesy moments. My spine starts to chill and my imagination can't be put on words. SORRY.

NEXT UP: AFTER THE PARTY


	31. After The Party

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

"I knew you guys will go here early." The bells on the door rang as black haired girl entered the joint. The girls laughed. She pouted and joined them at their seat. "You could have told me sooner!" She demanded while the girls continued laughing.

"Our bad Xion." Kairi said her not-so-convincing apology as she shrugged.

"Very convincing." Xion looked at them and sighed. "Maybe I'm not yet a friend to you guys."

Kairi looked to the others and laughed. Olette patted Xion's back and said. "Riku said that you have an important lecture today so…" She paused, waiting for Namine to finish it.

"Oh! " Namine snapped her fingers and smiled. "We can't trouble you with your studies."

She pouted even more and folded her arms. "You could've texted me. It will not hurt right?"

Namine sighed and held her hands. "For that, we are sorry. I guess we didn't have enough effort to contact you."

Xion sighed and raised her brow. "When did Namine started being manipulative?"

"Many things have changed during college Xion." Namine jokingly said.

"It's only been five months." Xion paused and looked at the calendar. "I hope that you changed for the better and not for the bad."

"I don't know about that." Kairi and Olette snickered as they whispered to each other.

"Hey, hey we didn't come here for lectures." Namine patted Xion back and smiled. "We came here early so we could share our girl's moments to each other."

"But seriously, I can see many changes on everybody." Kairi said and pointed to Namine. "For example, Namine grew out her hair…"

"It's because it is easier to tie." Namine side commented.

"and…." Kairi continued and pointed to Xion. "And Xion started to wear glasses."

"My eyesight started to weaken because of all those studying at night." Xion too, defended herself. "It's not for style or anything."

Olette started to shudder and laughed. "I told you that studying is bad for our health." The girls laughed while Xion sat there expressionless. "But it suits you Xion. You look more feminine."

"Thanks." Xion tried to say it as cool as possible. "So how are your anniversaries?" She smiled and diverted the topic.

"Don't look at me. We just started going out." Olette quickly brushed off the topic.

"You guys?" Xion asked turning to Kairi and Namine.

"Well it's fun." Kairi smiled and said.

"Ours doesn't happen yet." Namine answered back.

"When is yours again Namine?"

"To-"

"To?" The girls said the same thing in question.

"Today."

The girls squealed and hugged Namine for no apparent reason.

"What did he give you? A ring?" One of the girls asked enthusiastically.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter actually. At least we have to spend it with you guys."

The girls quiet down and sat on their seat. "Well that was….. _**fun**_. We can't expect something on a traditional couple."

"Traditional Couple?"

"Well at least Kairi's will not be _**that**_ bad." Olette turned to Kairi and urged her to tell hers.

"It was a simple date on our university's Basketball Court."

"What?" The girls' jaw dropped while Kairi recalled the events, blushing.

"You know the classic message on the scoreboard." Kairi added, still blushing.

"Good for you Kairi." Namine smiled and for once she hoped that something like that will happen to her.

"The sweetest part of all is, Sora made all the effort to ask help from the person he hates the most."

"Who?"

"Riku."

"W-wait Riku is Sora's best friend right?"

"Yes, mine as well. But Sora treated him more of a rival than a best friend actually."

"It's pretty sweet." Olette said as tears fell on her cheeks.

Kairi laughed and poked Olette's forehead. "Tell us about yours Miss Secretive."

Olette blushed and started to act weird. "Well he's kinda sweet. He walks me home and helps me with my homework. There is actually a time when he shouted my name at campus and telling everyone that I'm his girlfriend and he loves me dearly."

Kairi and Xion nodded while thinking. "So he's a Sora who looks dumb on many things but actually a Roxas when it comes to relationship." They smilled and patted her at the back. "You're lucky!"

"You do know that one them is your boyfriend that you are trashing, right Kairi?" Olette beamed at Kairi.

"Early as always huh?" Riku said as the boys entered the restaurant.

"We figured out that you might come here early." Sora said while he sat beside Kairi.

"Where's Roxas?" Kair asked, grinning at Namine.

"Well…" The guys somehow find a hard time saying the right words. "He will be late."

The girls squealed while the boys looked at them clueless.

"Maybe he's planning for a surprise Namine."

"Actually, he already texted me that his professor asked for a catch up lesson because they are falling behind schedule." Namine said with no trace of sadness on her voice and face.

"It's your ANNIVERSARY Namine." Kairi shouted while shaking Namine back and forth.

Hayner face palmed and sighed. "That's why I hate being with you guys in a public place."

"My customers are leaving already?" Pence said from the back holding a plate on his right hand. "Here eat up, it's on the house."

"No paycheck for this month, chubby." Hayner jokingly said, tapping Pence's belly.

"You missed me, Hayner?" Pence made kissy faces on Hayner.

"How's work Pence?" Olette greeted her best friend.

"Like a work out with money." Pence laughed and noticed that Roxas was nowhere in sight. "Namine?" He asked.

"He will be late but I'm sure he's gonna come." Namine replied as if Pence asked him directly about the matter.

"Uhm excuse me…" Two girls from behind tried to talk to Namine. "Are you Roxas' girlfriend?"

Kairi stood up and blocked Namine's face. "Yes, she is. Do you have a problem?"

"I knew it." The girls high fived and jumped over joy.

"Huh?"

"You see, Roxas and Namine never openly said that they are going out and they never hold hands. So people can make assumptions about their relationship. But we can see it clearly that they do like each other."

"We even saw Roxas encouraging himself by looking at his cell phone's wallpaper." The other girl added.

"Everyone admired them. They never said their ties to each other but it is clearly visible to everyone."

"We just want to talk to you in person Namine. We're not an obsessed fan girl talking to the competition directly. But clearly there is no competition right?"

"We must be off. Oh we're classmates of Roxas in some of his subjects."

"What did I miss?" Roxas opened the door still panting from running.

"Your Anniversary." Kairi said in a bored monotone voice.

"Don't bother about it Roxas. It doesn't matter." Namine said being humble.

"Great." Roxas bluntly said and sat on her side.

That one word made her heart excruciate with pain. But she did deserve it-she kept telling herself. Being humble has a price and this is Namine's.

"Today was fun right?" Kairi said as she parted ways from the group with Sora. "See you after five months."

"We'll make it after two months." Hayner said.

"Let's see about that." Riku left the crowd not convince on what Hayner just said. Xion bowed and joined him as well.

"Everyone seems fine." Roxas said while Namine nodded in silence. "You seem quiet Namine? Is there something wrong?"

Namine shook her head and smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

"I'm going to your house tonight?"

"Why?"

"Mom is working late so she asked your Mom if I could eat with you."

"Oh I see….." Namine said, breaking her hopes up.

"I need to go." He said waving goodbye. "Demyx is bugging me again." He raised his phone, showing that Demyx is calling him.

"You sure hate him." Namine smiled and waved back.

"Of course, he always spends time with us. It's unfair. And he sees you more often than me. Who wouldn't get jealous with that?"

Namine locked the door and lay on her bed –smiling.

"You're mean Roxas. How could I get mad at someone who says things like that?" She curled up and hugged her pillow.

She woke up and wiped her tears. She looked at the clock and saw that she was just asleep for ten minutes –it felt like forever. After a long silence, she heard strums of guitar. Someone was singing and playing guitar. Namine looked left and right to see where it is coming from. She opened the window and saw Roxas and Demyx serenading her.

"Great acting skills huh?" Roxas jokingly said as he threw a lily to her window.

"_The sweetest part of all is, Sora made all the effort to ask help from the person he hates the most." _ Kairi's words echoed her mind. Namine recalled the moments where Roxas was so pissed off on Demyx yet here they are acting like they are best friends helping each other.

"Happy Anniversary Roxas!" Namine exclaimed while tears fell from her eyes.

Roxas nodded and smiled to her. "Happy Anniversary Namine."

_For a moment there I felt like Juliet and he is Romeo __**with a happy ending.**_

[Author's Notes]

Must finish before next year starts!

How's everyone's holiday? Mine is not that bad. We're going to shoot a horror film this week. I so love my course.

LAST CHAPTER: Not a Love at first sight?

Hohohoho the last chapter is an epilogue. That's a better way of ending my story. ( I thought)

Why is my creativity so cruel? The series is ending yet my chapter started to be longer and longer. *face palmed* I'm so dumb.


	32. Not A Love At First Sight!

**[A/N]: Everything you will read from here up to the end of the story is now the revised version, so please disregard some of the author's notes that points out my mistakes. **

It's not love at first sight. We had met before.

"Summer heat is the only thing I hate in summer." Roxas used his hands as fan and looked side to side. "Where are they?" He said looking at his cellphone.

"_Hey Roxas! Let's visit the school tomorrow. I know you want to see it before summer end." _Hayner's last words played on his mind. "Five days left before school began to start. I'm starting to feel scared. Maybe it's not too late to go back to my old town."

"Don't say that." Olette said from behind. "The school might have started last April but with your looks I know you would become popular in no time."

"I don't want to be popular." Roxas brushed her compliment off.

"Oh is that so?" She smiled with disbelief. "Bye Roxas I need to go."

"Wait! You're not coming with us. Hayner will tour me at the school." He said extending his arms.

"Hayner did?" She asked and sighed. "He can't. His mom will not allow him to go outside until he finished his assignments."

"What?" He said, still shocked.

"I can escort you to the school but I can't tour you."

"Okay." He said. He had no choice. All of his waiting will come to waste if he will not see the school now.

Olette smiled and lead the way. It was a 15 minute walk from their spot. Upon reaching there, Olette bid her goodbye while Roxas entered the compound. He noticed many teenagers walking and talking.

"Wow many students still come here even though it's summer maybe because of club activities." He said to himself while walking at the hallway.

"Coming through! Out of the way! Sorry in a hurry!" A girl said while running in the hallway. She bumped Roxas but she in so much hurry that she didn't even bother looking back.

"Xion give that back to me." The red haired guy said while holding the towel wrapped in his waist. "If I catch you, you will be BURN to the mist of hell."

"Like hell I will." The girl's voice echoed back.

Roxas laughed and went on looking the school. He managed to pass by the gym and heard some conversation along the way.

"Did you hear that Kairi was in coma?"

"I did. Sora was the one who saved her but it was still completely useless."

"Right, and now Sora is having trouble dealing with it. I heard he is here lying conscious without muttering a single word."

"How awful."

Roxas looked at the two girls and felt sorry to the people they are talking about since his twin brother died in a car accident. He stood there for a couple of minutes and started to walk again.

"Marluxia." The guy paused, sounding like he is not very pleased. "You are going to join the basketball club again?"

"Yes." Marluxia flipped his hair and end it with a winning smile.

"Great we now have Demyx and Marluxia on the team." The blonde girl said to the guy beside him.

"Not to mention that we lost Sora and Riku this summer break." The guy added.

"Good luck Captain Axel." The blonde girl patted her at the back and laughed.

Roxas smiled and continued his way to walk away from the gym. After walking for minutes, he found himself at a part of the school that has a lot of trees. He stood back and tried to find his way out but somehow he got lost on the trail. While searching for the way out of the forest, he encountered a girl standing and looking at the trees.

"Hey!" Roxas greeted the girl. "Are you lost too?"

"Actually I was…." She replied in a hushed and polite tone.

"Great let's find the way out together." He instantly said without waiting for the girl's response to finish. He smiled and held her arms. "Let's go."

"Sora…." She said softly while extending her arms to Sora's place.

"Good thing we made it back." He smiled and wiped his sweat.

"Actually I was not lo-"

"Thanks for the help." Roxas smiled and shook hands with her. "See you when the school starts again." He waved and hurried his way home while the girl stood there still trying to tell him she wasn't really lost.

"You're the girl in the forest?" Roxas exclaimed and pointed her out. "Then why did you act like you never knew me."

"The same goes for you." She pouted and smiled. "I knew it was you and I did act that I knew you!"

"You didn't!"

"I did."

"You didn't!"

"I said sorry the very moment you approached me right?" She said stopping Roxas on shouting. "You got the wrong idea that I was lost."

"Then why did you walked out…." He sat down, now perfectly calm but still shocked.

"I'm not the same as before remember? I'm not that sociable before." She said pouted from embarrassment. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

"I didn't." He replied and leaned to his chair. "_Then that means it's not love at first sight_." He thought while looking at Namine.

"Any problem?" She asked, noticing Roxas looking at him.

"It's nothing." He smiled and pinched her cheeks.

"Ouch."

"Guys time out, dinner is already ready." Ienzo shouted below.

"Coming." Namine shouted back. "Shall we?"

Roxas nodded and the two went down on their tree house.

"You guys are too old for tree houses." Ienzo said, teasing the two. "Who knows you might be doing something terrible things up there!"

"We build that because studying at our house is too noisy." Namine replied.

"Yes, Namine is right!" Roxas seconded the motioned and grabbed Ienzo's shirt. "You know what will happen next, right Ienzo?"

"NO!"

Fin. End.

Thanks for reading this.


End file.
